Sacrilegio
by AhomeDea
Summary: Entre vampiros el amor es un tema nada ortodoxo, amar no existe para muchos de ellos, no conocen más amor que el de la sangre, ni más cosa que el deseo de la carne, y cuando por fin alguno de ellos ha de llegar a amar su amor es el más grande pecado.
1. Prólogo

_Cuando todo lo que te rodea sólo puede ser la oscuridad, los sentimientos terminan por ser innecesarios, parecen ser sólo una pérdida de tiempo, y para seres como yo, entonces lo único que queda... es el amor por la sangre. _

_Esas han sido siempre las palabras de mi hermano, quién ante tal pensamiento muestra claramente la influencia de nuestro tío... ni siquiera con su hijo sus pensamientos han tenido la aceptación que tienen con mi hermano. ¡Qué pena me dan!_

_Nuestra familia, ahora casi extinta, es la más antigua familia de vampiros de todo el mundo... huimos de Transilvania debido a las cruzadas que tenían como fin, liquidarnos totalmente. ¿Nuestra salida? Japón._

_Mi padre, Inu... decidió venir a este país en donde no se tenía noción de los vampiros y establecerse aquí. Lo siguieron su esposa Sonomi, su hermano Naraku, y su concubina, una hermosa mujer de la que hasta la fecha, no sé el nombre, y su recién nacido hijo Sesshoumaru._

_Mi padre era el rey de los vampiros, cuando todos vivían. Me atrevo a decir que sólo quedamos nosotros. Al ser mi padre el rey, tenía derecho a tener dos esposas, y las concubinas que quisiese, sin embargo, sólo tenía a una, claro... hasta que apareció mi madre._

_En este lugar no había muchos humanos, así que debían cuidar... la comida._

_Aunque todos los vampiros, son... bueno, somos, amantes de la sangre, podemos vivir hasta un ciclo lunar sin volver a beberla. Lo malo, es que al paso de los años la población creció, y mi tío Naraku, enloqueció al grado de llegar a poner en peligro nuestra propia existencia._

_Mi historia, la historia de nuestro clan, está llena de dolor, lágrimas, tristeza, odio, venganza... ambición._

_Antes de mi nacimiento se suscitaron algunos hechos que marcarían el destino de todos los nuestros, el destino de ella... de mi hasta entonces único amor. Un amor que no debió existir nunca, ya que estaba prohibido, y cuya existencia marcaría un largo destino lleno de tristeza que acabaría de la forma menos pensada._

_Yo no contaré mi historia, contaré la historia de mi familia... y a medida que lo haga, inevitablemente conocerán la mía._

_Todo comenzó al poco tiempo de llegar al país, después del nacimiento de mi hermana... del nacimiento de Kikyou._

* * *

**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo fic que espero les guste mucho. Estaba siendo publicado en CemZoo bajo el nombre de "La Sinfonía del Vampiro" ya que tendría mucho que ver con la música, pero el amigo que me ayudaría con esa parte del tema se ha ausentado y me quedé al aire y no lo terminé.**

Ahora lo traigo aquí con un nombre más acorde a la temática de este fic y aunque tendrá música también no será el tema principal, espero lo disfruten mucho.


	2. Kuei Jin

**CAPÍTULO I**

**.~* Kuei-Jin *~.  
[Vampiro]**

Era un invierno frío y desolado, nada alentaba esperanzas de sobrevivir. Por fin, después de meses de viaje la pequeña familia real de vampiros llegaba a Japón. Tuvieron que dejar Rumania, su amada ciudad natal Transilvania debido a que los humanos de esa región, consientes de su existencia, deseaban acabar con ellos. Salieron por el rumbo de Ucrania, atravesaron toda Rusia hasta llegar al mar de Japón donde tomaron una embarcación de mercaderes que se dirigían allá y que les sirvieron de alimento por mucho tiempo.

Nada era muy prometedor en esa tierra para ellos, el mar casi congelado no permitía avanzar rápido a la embarcación, y al llegar otra noticia los sobrecogió... no habían muchas personas, además de que estaban suscitándose algunas disputas entre los reinos de ese país, los Taisho llegaron a Japón a principios del periodo Muromachi, en el año de 1347.

Todos tenían hambre...

- Al fin llegamos, aquí estaremos a salvo –dijo la imponente voz del rey Inutaisho.  
- Sí, hasta que los seres de este lugar aprendan a usar las estacas.

Inutaisho miró a Naraku con desaprobación por intentar matar las esperanzas que las mujeres aun tenían de sobrevivir en ese lugar, sobre todo, ella... la mujer albina que cargaba en brazos a un pequeño bebé.

- Vamos hermano, pasará. Igual que en Transilvania, aquí descubrirán tarde o temprano la forma de aniquilarnos.  
- No si no somos avorazados y nos medimos en nuestra forma de cazar –habló la voz tranquila de Sonomi.  
- Ella tiene razón. Puedo sentir claramente que en este lugar la comida no es abundante, debemos cuidarla. Somos sólo cuatro vampiros y mi pequeño. Sobreviviremos si lo hacemos.  
- Por eso odio a las mujeres, se creen saber todo.  
- ¡Ya basta Naraku! Si los traje a este lugar es porque hay esperanza todavía. Y no culpes a esas criaturas de intentar matarnos, nosotros lo haríamos con cualquier depredador que pusiera en riesgo nuestra existencia. En Transilvania comenzaron a cazarnos por culpa tuya y de tus amigos de ideas absurdas como tú de comer sin parar porque las criaturas a tu alrededor te pertenecían, que eran tu ganado.  
- ¿Y no es verdad? ¿No nos alimentamos de ellas?  
- Somos seres que coexistimos con ellas, y vivimos unos de otros.  
- ¿Qué le das tú a los humanos?, aparte de miedo, claro.

La discusión de ellos fue cortada por el llanto del bebé que lloraba en los brazos de su madre.

- Calma Sesshoumaru, ya buscaré comida para poder alimentarte...

Sonomi la miraba perdida... cuánto anhelaba ella cargar entre sus brazos al pequeño, que era tan hermoso como su padre ante los ojos de ella. Pero atreverse a pedirle a ella cargarlo... no, simplemente no podía.

La mujer no la veía siquiera a la cara, estaba resentida con ella, pero en especial con Inutaisho, quién no la había hecho su esposa a pesar de haberle dado un hijo. Sólo Sonomi llevaba en su cuello la marca de los colmillos de Inutaisho, señal de que le pertenecía como mujer y de que ningún otro vampiro debería siquiera mirarla. Mientras que a ella, a ella cualquier vampiro podría decidir tomarla sin siquiera darle el respeto de tomarla por esposa, ya que era concubina de otro vampiro.

- Dejemos esta absurda discusión y vayamos a buscar comida, tu esposa necesita darle de comer a tu hijo.  
- No es mi esposa Naraku, es sólo mi mujer.

Ambos, tomando sus formas de animal emprendieron carrera en búsqueda del alimento de las mujeres, quienes se encontraban demasiado cansadas y débiles para cazar por sí mismas. Unos cazadores que igual que ellos buscaban comida para su familia fueron su alimento.

La reacción de los cazadores fue sólo estremecerse ante esos animales, un lobo y un perro gigantes ante sus ojos no pudieron sino paralizarlos para esperar su muerte.

Regresaron con las mujeres, quienes durante su ausencia habían tenido una plática que no sabrían sino muchos años después.

Una vez satisfechos, todos siguieron caminando en busca de un refugio, el amanecer estaba cerca y nada significa para un vampiro muerte segura, más que la luz del sol.

Se establecieron en una región al centro del país, construyeron un castillo enorme, siendo considerados la familia más rica de la región, se hicieron pasar por humanos alejados del resto debido a su estatus social y vivieron largo tiempo sin problemas. Sesshoumaru vio su crecer sin obstáculos, la sangre de las personas de ese lugar era pura.

La vida de los vampiros estuvo asegurada, hasta que...

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!  
- ¿Qué te pasa Naraku?  
- Esta maldita gente, ya tienen noción de nuestra existencia.  
- ¿Qué esperabas? Llevamos aquí cincuenta años... y además tú no te mides como debes, quedamos en no cazar hasta que fuera necesario. Y esto, para un vampiro es después de un ciclo lunar.  
- Lo será para ti. Para tu hijo y para mí no.  
- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –interrumpe la voz de Sesshoumaru, quien ya luce un cuerpo de adolescente casi pasando a adulto y que se quedaría así por cientos de años-. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su pelea en esta ocasión?.  
- Tu padre, que nos reclama el beber sangre.  
- Pero padre, de eso vivimos.  
- No es ese mi disgusto, sino el tiempo en que la beben, debe ser una vez al mes.  
- Jumb, ¿cada ciclo lunar, no? –la voz de Sesshoumaru sonaba irónica–. Como si la despreciable raza de humanos mereciera existir. Si su existencia sirve de algo, es para alimentarnos.  
- Veo que las pláticas con tu tío Naraku son muy amenas.  
- Ya hermano, ¿sabes cómo nos llaman estas criaturas?

Inutaisho y Sesshoumaru lo ven curiosos.

- Kuei Jin  
- ¿Y qué saben de nosotros?  
- Sólo que vivimos por ellos y de ellos. Pero están buscando maneras de acabarnos.  
- No podrán hacerlo. Mi padre, tú, mi madre, Sonomi y yo somos los únicos vampiros existentes en esta región. Tendrían que matar a alguno de nosotros para practicar, y antes de que lo intenten, nuestros colmillos estarán succionando su sangre.

Diciendo esto se da vuelta y se marcha. Naraku e Inutaisho se quedan solos, éste último, más preocupado por su existencia que el otro.

- Kuei Jin... nos llaman Kuei Jin. Tendremos que irnos de este lugar también.  
- Debemos hacer algo, aunque no intenten matarnos si empiezan a crear amuletos, encontrarán la forma de alejarnos como en Transilvania. Y no estoy dispuesto a volver a huir.  
- Si encontráramos otra fuente de energía...  
- ¿Fuente de energía dices?  
- Sí... oye, hasta ahora sólo hemos bebido sangre de humanos, ¿por qué no probamos con la de animales?  
- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Cómo te atreves a decir semejante aberración. Nosotros, la familia real de vampiros, ¿terminar bebiendo la sangre de animales?  
- No tenemos alternativa.  
- Prefiero arriesgarme a ser muerto por esos despreciables humanos, antes de beber sangre de un animal común y corriente.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque bajo un árbol hermoso y grande descansaba a la luz de la luna Sonomi, tenía una sonrisa inusual en su rostro. Sonrisa que se borró al escuchar el llanto de una mujer humana y gritos pidiendo ayuda.

Caminó hacia el lugar y se encontró con una imagen que como mujer, la lastimó. Sesshoumaru ultrajaba a una chiquilla, ésta debido al dolor y al miedo perdió el conocimiento. Sonomi se apresuró a reprender a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Se lo diré a tu padre.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Te duele porque la consideras de tu especie? O no, tal vez tengas miedo de que mezcle mi sangre con la de esta basura. Si es eso no te preocupes, en luna llena un vampiro no puede engendrar, la luz de la luna sabes que nos resta poder. Además, no dejé mi semilla dentro de ella.  
- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Sí, nos alimentamos de esas criaturas, pero no debes mancillarlas de esa manera. Es una mujer.  
- Mmm, ya sabía que no podías ser consciente. Lo que pasa contigo es que la consideras de tu especie. No. No es una mujer, es sólo una mocosa que no termina de crecer aun. Pero sabes, ella sí será una mujer un día, después de esta noche al saberla usada, todos la tomaran a su antojo como si de un objeto se tratase hasta que la harán parir un hijo. Y entonces sí será una mujer. A sus escasos... ¿qué serán? ¿veinte años?.

Sonomi sabía el destino de las palabras de Sesshoumaru, herirla.

- Mientras que tú, la vampiro que mi padre prefirió por esposa antes que a mi madre, en tus quinientos años de vida, en los trescientos al lado de mi padre, no has logrado darle un hijo. Si serás basura, eres como los humanos, no sirves para nada.  
- Eres... un... –de haber podido hubiera llorado, pero los vampiros no tienen lágrimas, así que sólo se tragó su inmenso dolor por las palabras de Sesshoumaru y levantó la vista hacia la luna.  
- Ha, y ni te atrevas a acusarme con mi padre, no de la mujer, porque entenderá que como hombre que soy, necesito descargar mis deseos en una mujer, y en ausencia de más mujeres vampiro aquí, he de hacerlo con esas basuras. De lo que acabo de decirte... ni una palabra. Si es que no quieres un día amanecer convertida en cenizas.

La madre de Sesshoumaru escuchaba la conversación entre Inutaisho y Naraku, y teniendo una idea se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Inutaisho viéndola fijamente.  
- Tengo una idea para buscarnos otra fuente de energía.  
- ¿Y cuál es esa idea cuñadita?

La mujer lo vio con ojos helados y titilantes.

- Me extraña que tú no lo hayas pensado, ¿no que te consideras el genio de la familia?  
- Déjense los dos de ironías. Habla por favor –dice viéndola como rara vez la veía, pero que la hacía estremecer.  
- Podemos pedirle ayuda a las hechiceras.  
- ¿Las del monte Fuji?  
- Sí.  
- Pero jamás aceptaran ayudarnos. Somos los Kuei Jin que tanto temen los de su raza.  
- No. Ellas son ya casi independientes de los humanos. Han alcanzado un nivel que las compararía a diosas. Además, Midoriko sabe que los humanos se corrompen día a día y a los pocos buenos que quedan, los quiere proteger, bastará para que la convenzas, con que le digas que tú eliminarás a los monstruos que intenten atacar las aldeas que ella protege. Y Tsubaki pues...  
- ¿Tsubaki qué? ¡Habla!  
- A ella puede convencerla tu hermano.

Naraku se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo lo hará?  
- Es su esposa. No creo que se niegue a ayudar a su hombre. Sobre su cuello luce la mordida de tu hermano.  
- ¿Qué? – Inutaisho vio molesto a Naraku.  
- Bueno, yo ya les dije. Díganle a las hechiceras que les de alguna pócima o amuleto, no sé, algo que haga que no necesitemos consumir la sangre de los humanos por periodos más largos. Me retiro.

La mujer salió.

- Me quieres decir ahora Naraku, ¿cómo es eso de que la hechicera Tsubaki es tu esposa?  
- Pues...  
- No tú fuiste el que impuso una regla de supervivencia de no crear más vampiros aquí.  
- Hey, momento. No la convertí en un vampiro, y tampoco es una humana cualquiera, así que no he cambiado mi idea, los humanos siguen siendo basura para mí. Ella es una hechicera hermosa, y sólo la hice mi mujer. No la volví vampiro.  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- ¿Tienes que saber todo de la vida de todos sólo porque eres el rey?  
- No por ser el rey. Merecía saber que mi hermano ya eligió una esposa.  
- Pues ya lo sabes, así que deja de quejarte.

Inutaisho suspiró, viendo hacia el cielo se dio cuenta de que empezaba a clarear.

- Ya amanece, mañana apenas anochezca iremos al monte Fuji a ver a las hechiceras.  
- Como digas.

Sonomi apenas regresaba...

- Ho, Inutaisho... tengo algo que decirte.  
- Ahora no Sonomi. Otro día será.

Toda la familia se fue a recostar en su respectivo ataúd. Esperarían a que ese día tan soleado se fuera para volver a su rutina de vida y buscar una nueva esperanza.

_La idea de buscar otra fuente de energía para sobrevivir, sería la que nos pondría más en peligro..._  
_Mi familia viviría en constantes disputas por esa fuente de energía con los demás monstruos, ya que no sólo ayudaba a un vampiro a vivir, sino que hacía más fuerte a cualquier otra criatura que la poseyese._


	3. Shikon no Tama

**CAPÍTULO II**

**.~*Shikon No Tama*~.  
[Gema de las cuatro almas]**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, lentamente los ojos color oro líquido se abrían con una mirada llena de temor y preocupación. Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Acaso tendremos que huir nuevamente?.  
Lentamente empuja con su fuerte brazo la tapa de su ataúd y se incorpora sin atreverse aun a salir de él. Sus pensamientos son profundos, divaga entre ensoñaciones y tiempos pasados hasta que escucha el chirrear del otro ataúd que comienza a abrirse. Se pone entonces de pie y sale de la habitación. No quiere hablar con Sonomi.

- Tal vez esté siendo injusto con ella... –dice para sí.

Camina hacia la habitación de su hermano, prácticamente lo obliga a despertar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? El sol aun no termina de ocultarse –dice malhumorado Naraku.  
- No aun no, pero ya puedes estar en pie y podemos emprender el camino hacia el Fuji.  
- ¿De verdad piensas ir a ver a las hechiceras?  
- ¿De verdad piensas que tenemos otra opción? –le responde irónico.  
- Está bien, entendí el mensaje. Como dijo tu mujer, Tsubaki es seguro que me ayudará, pero Midoriko...  
- Yo la convenceré.

Ambos se fueron antes de que los demás despertaran. Sólo Sonomi los vio alejarse.

- Inutaisho... –murmuró.

No la había dejado hablarle otra vez. Tenía algo importante que decir.

Para ellos el camino no duró lo esperado, antes de la media noche estaban en la sencilla casa de las poderosas hechiceras. El frío de la cima del Fuji hacía ver más pálida la tez de los vampiros. Naraku entró sin preámbulo, tenía a quien ver, Inutaisho en cambio se dignó a dirigir un saludo.

- Buenas noches...  
- ¿Qué haces? Esta es como mi casa –dijo Naraku burlonamente.  
- Mide tus palabras –habló una voz seria y candorosa-. Esta casa no te pertenece.  
- No seas tan impetuosa –habla otra que sonaba más sensual que la anterior.

Ante la mirada reprobatoria de Inutaisho y la mujer seria, Naraku se besa frenéticamente con la otra, que a suposición no errada de Inutaisho, era Tsubaki.

- ¡Basta ya! –grita molesta.  
- ¿Usted debe ser Midoriko verdad? –pregunta Inutaisho.  
- Así es, y usted, es el rey de los Kuei Jin.

Los otros dos prestan atención a la plática. Con una mirada, Midoriko los invita a sentarse al frente de una mesa donde tiene velas aromáticas encendidas y una esfera de cristal.

- Midoriko-Sama... he venido a pedirle, de la manera más humilde, me brinde su ayuda.  
- Ayuda para qué –se entromete Tsubaki mirando a Naraku curiosa.  
- Ya lo sabrás querida -la mira seductoramente-. Hermano no las hagas esperar.  
- No lo haré. Verán, saben ustedes que los vampiros nos alimentamos de sangre.  
- Sangre humana –habla con repulsión Midoriko.  
- Sí, pero aunque usted no lo crea, no es para mí un placer. Es sólo que ya no tenemos alternativa, he pensado en consumir sangre animal pero...  
- Pero yo me niego rotundamente –Naraku habla y ella lo ve con ojos fulminantes.  
- Bueno, el caso es que mi familia y yo, nos hemos limitado en nuestro consumo de sangre humana, podemos vivir un ciclo lunar sin volver a probarla, pero aun así los humanos de este lugar ya saben de nuestra existencia y temo que intenten matarnos como en Transilvania.  
- ¿Seguro que todos los integrantes de su familia se miden?

Ante la irónica pregunta de la hechicera, Inutaisho corrige.

- Estoy seguro por mí, por mi esposa y mi mujer. Por mi hermano Naraku y mi hijo Sesshoumaru no puedo meter las manos al fuego.  
- Me alegra que lo acepte.  
- El caso es que no queremos dejar este lugar como lo hicimos con nuestra ciudad natal, pero así mismo temo por la vida de mi familia. Quiero protegerla.  
- Sé lo que es querer proteger la familia. Para mí todos los seres humanos son mi familia, y no he podido protegerlos de ustedes.  
- Hermana, no has podido protegerlos ni de ellos mismos. No quieras cargar culpas sobre estos apuestos Kuei Jin, los humanos se matan unos a otros y no se respetan, disputan cosas materiales pasando sobre la vida –Tsubaki sonaba convincente.

La mirada de Midoriko se entristeció. Inutaisho habló nuevamente.

- No todos los humanos son malos... –la mujer lo escuchaba atenta–. Eso lo sé. Y Midoriko, si usted acepta ayudar a mi familia a no perecer, yo le juro proteger a las buenas personas que siguen viviendo.

Los oscuros ojos de la mujer se perdían en la clara mirada del vampiro. Un éxtasis comenzó a embargarla, éxtasis que la habría sumido en un estado de inconsciencia de no ser por la alterada voz de Tsubaki.

- ¿Y qué esperan que nosotras hagamos? Ustedes son vampiros y viven de la sangre.  
- Querida mía... ¿no hay manera de que puedan hacer que podamos vivir más tiempo sin la sangre de los humanos? Sólo mientras ellos se olvidan de nosotros.  
- No, no hay manera.

Midoriko los observa, los veía tan diferentes... por Naraku no los habría ayudado. Lo veía tan engreído, como una persona indiferente a la vida de los demás mientras conservase la propia. Sin embargo él... el hombre de cabellera plateada y mirada de oro, él, él sí sentía verdadera preocupación por los suyos y sí respetaba en la medida de lo posible la vida de las otras criaturas. "¿Cómo no ayudarlo?", "¿cómo no ayudarlo?" se decía, "¿cómo no ayudarlo si su mirada expresa tanto amor por los demás?" "¿Cómo no ayudarlo si su voz había recorrido sus sentidos y había hecho vibrar cada parte de su ser?".

- Puedo hacer algo por ustedes –susurró después de unos minutos ante la mirada atónita de su hermana.  
- ¿Hay manera de ayudarlos? –preguntaba incrédula.  
- Lo ayudaré hermoso Kuei Jin –susurró sin darse cuenta.

Todos la escucharon. Inutaisho sólo esbozó una sonrisa, Naraku hizo un gesto de burla, y Tsubaki uno de molestia.

- Verá, tengo algo que si uso mi energía, usted y los suyos podrán usar para vivir sin jamás volver a atacar a un humano.

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

- ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó sin creerlo Inutaisho.  
- Hermana... no te referirás a... –Tsubaki comenzaba a molestarse.  
- Sí. A eso mismo.  
- ¡¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca?!  
- No.  
- ¡¿Cómo, ni siquiera a mí me has dejado portarla?!  
- No habrías podido.  
- Perdonen damas, ¿pero de qué hablan? –Naraku estaba intrigado.  
- Antes, Inutaisho Sama, debo advertirle. Se la entregaré a usted, pero nadie más debe tocarla. Es un objeto muy valioso, preciado más bien... para cualquier criatura con vida. No cualquiera puede poseerla. Es como el yin-yang, representa la dualidad del universo. El bien y el mal. Es por eso que Tsubaki no puede portarla. Porque en ella hay ambición, y en sus manos, esta reliquia puede ser destructiva. Y en manos de cualquier ser con pensamientos negativos... –ve a Naraku fijamente–. No la dejaría por nada -vuelve la mirada a Inutaisho–. Pero en ti no hay maldad, no hay ambición, así que la confiaré a tus manos.  
- En verdad que perdiste la razón –dice Tsubaki sin creer lo que oye.

La mujer abre su kimono hasta dejar descubiertos sus blancos pechos, y en el medio de ellos un objeto violeta brillante llama la atención de los dos vampiros, era una perla de tamaño irregular. Toma el colgante con sus delicadas manos y jala la perla, la quita de su cuello y la sostiene ante los ojos de ellos.

- Esta... es la Shikon No Tama, la gema de las cuatro almas.  
- Despide mucha energía –dice Inutaisho.  
- Así es. Esta es la fuente de nuestro poder. Pero ya nos dio lo necesario. No nos otorgó poderes, más bien canalizó los que teníamos. Pero sí, aumenta el poder de toda criatura que la tenga. Así que te aviso, una vez te la lleves tendrás altercados con otros youkais y mononokes del lugar, porque todos han querido poseerla. Es por eso que nosotras huimos a este lugar.  
- ¿De dónde sacaron esa perla? –pregunta Naraku.

Ella distingue los destellos de ambición en los ojos de Naraku.

- Fue un regalo que me hizo el dios del mar.  
- ¿El dios del mar?  
- Nuestro padre... –dice Tsubaki.  
- ¿Son hijas de un dios?  
- Sí, un dios y una humana son nuestros padres, por eso el poder que tenemos, no heredamos la inmortalidad, pero sí grandes poderes que con la ayuda de esta gema canalizamos para poder utilizarlos.  
- ¿Y de dónde sacó su padre la perla? –Naraku no podía esconder su "curiosidad".  
- Fue formada por las almas de los cuatro espíritus guardianes del mundo.  
- ¿Los cuatro espíritus? –Inutaisho se interesa por la historia.  
- Arami Tama, el espíritu del Valor, Nigimi Tama, es espíritu de la Amistad, Kushimi Tama, el espíritu del Conocimiento y Sakimi Tama, el espíritu del Amor. Por eso es la gema de las cuatro almas.  
- ¿Y a nosotros nos dará más poder también? –Naraku por fin delata su particular interés en la perla.

Midoriko apuña el colgante y retira de su alcance la gema.

- No. No te dará más poder.

Naraku siente la mirada acusadora.

- Deja de preguntar tonterías Naraku –Inutaisho lo ve molesto.  
- Sólo quería saber, ¿qué tiene de malo?  
- Midoriko Sama, ¿cómo va a ayudarnos esa perla?  
- Dame unos minutos.

La mujer se pone de pie y va hasta un altar donde cuelga la perla y comienza a rezar postrada ante ella. Ésta comienza a brillar lanzando destellos luminosos. Los demás la observan, pasa un largo rato hasta que...

- He terminado... –susurra aparentemente muy agotada, con esfuerzo se pone en pie, toma la perla y camina hacia los demás. Estira la mano con la perla invitando a Inutaisho a tomarla. Éste duda un momento pero la toma. Ve que algo ha cambiado en la perla, un punto carmesí puede verse dentro de ella-. Deberás cuidarla mucho, y no lo olvides por favor. Prometiste cuidar de las buenas personas que quedan en este lugar.  
- Así lo haré.

La mirada de Inutaisho dice a Midoriko sus dudas.

- No te preocupes, sólo debes poner la perla en manos de una mujer vampiro de buenos sentimientos como tú, para que la perla se agriete y en manos de ella la perla te otorgará la sangre divina de los espíritus dormidos dentro de la perla.  
- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama sorprendido.  
- Así es. Ella les dará el alimento que necesitan.  
- Hermana no puedo creer lo que has hecho.  
- No te quejes Tsubaki, ya tienes poder suficiente.  
- ¿Beberemos sangre de la perla? –Naraku se mostraba inconforme.  
- Aun así, sigue siendo igual de poderosa y en manos equivocadas, igual de peligrosa. Cuídala mucho por favor Inutaisho.  
- Descuida Midoriko, así lo haré. Muchas gracias, y ten por seguro que cumpliré mi promesa –la ve agradeciéndole. Sin darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban tuteándose.

Ambos vampiros se ponen de pie.

- No lo olvides Inutaisho, en manos de una mujer vampiro de buenos sentimientos.  
- No te preocupes, tengo a la mujer perfecta. Mi Sonomi lo hará.  
- ¿Quién es Sonomi? –pregunta tristemente.  
- Mi esposa.

Los ojos de Midoriko se crispan.

- No. Ella no.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué no Sonomi?  
- La mujer vampiro que tome en sus manos la perla, debe ser virgen. Sólo en manos de una mujer vampiro cuyo cuerpo sea tan puro como su corazón, la perla manará la sangre de los sagrados espíritus de la Shikon.  
- ¿Qué? –dice Inutaisho perdiendo ya por completo la esperanza-. No hay más mujeres vampiro en mi familia aparte de mis dos mujeres. Y Tsubaki, que por ser la esposa de mi hermano es de la familia, pero ella no es un vampiro.  
- Ni virgen tampoco –dice juguetona Tsubaki.

Midoriko voltea hacia su bola de cristal...

- Nos la has puesto muy difícil –habla Naraku irónico.  
- No te preocupes Inutaisho –dice ella ignorando a Naraku–. Pronto en tu familia habrá otra mujer vampiro. Será ella la que hará manar la sangre sagrada a la perla.  
- ¿Otra mujer vampiro?  
- Confía en mí. Será muy pronto.  
- Confiaré Midoriko –se pone en pie.  
- No lo olvides. Nadie más aparte de ti debe tomar en sus manos la perla, nadie. Tú y sólo tú hasta que la mujer vampiro que la haga sangrar esté con ustedes –veía a Naraku con cierta preocupación-. Nadie más debe tomarla.  
- Descuida. Nadie más lo hará. Me marcho, apenas y tendremos tiempo de volver a casa.

Ambos se marchan. Midoriko los ve alejarse, siente un poco de miedo al haber entregado el tesoro, pero sabe que está en buenas manos, sólo que el otro kuei jin era el que le preocupaba. Posó entonces sus ojos sobre el hombre de cabello plateado. Tsubaki la observa y le dice...

- ¿Te enamoraste de él verdad? Sólo con verlo una vez...  
- Te equivocas, no fue al verlo. Fue desde que escuché su voz. Y luego, al ver su mirada tan dolorosa.  
- ¿Mirada dolorosa?  
- ¿Es que acaso no lo vez? Sufre con su destino, el no quiere ser un vampiro. Por eso lo ayudé.  
- Estoy molesta contigo, ¿por qué le diste la perla?  
- Ya deja eso. Ya expliqué que no habrías podido portarla.  
- Mmm...

Los vampiros se pierden de vista.

- ¡Arght! –Midoriko se queja y comienza a perder el equilibrio.  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Utilicé una gran cantidad de mi energía vital para transformar a la perla.  
- ¡Tonta! –se apresura a ayudarla.

Entran nuevamente a la casa y la lleva hasta el diván.

- ¿Oye de verdad te sientes mal?  
- No te preocupes Tsubaki. Estaré bien. Por favor... encárgate de todo.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Yo... necesito reponer mis fuerzas –comienza a cerrar los ojos-. Necesito dormir un poco.  
- Midoriko... –susurra con cierta preocupación.  
- Dormiré por un tiempo, así que tú cuida de las personas y... ayuda a quienes te necesiten.

Cierra los ojos y cae en un profundo sueño, del que no despertaría en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mientras, Naraku e Inutaisho volvían a prisa, faltaba poco para el amanecer. No decían nada, Inutaisho iba pensando en lo que Midoriko le había dicho de que pronto habría otra mujer vampiro en la familia. Pero ¿qué tanto era pronto para un vampiro?, ¿cómo saber qué tan cerca está la eternidad?

_Shikon No Tama... maldita tu existencia. Más nos habría valido morir por ser kuei jin que vivir para ser acosados no sólo por los mononokes y youkais, sino también por humanos ambiciosos y deseosos de poder. Si la desgracia comenzaba desde dentro._

_La familia empezaba a crecer…_


	4. Matsu

**CAPÍTULO III**

**.~*Matsu*~.  
[Espera]**

Sus pensamientos eran confusos, su mirada parecía perdida… corría ya convertido en un enorme can, hasta que con un cálido rayo de la luna que apenas comenzaba a menguar se detiene y transforma nuevamente a su apariencia humana. Naraku imita a su hermano, ambos observan la luna bajo el gran árbol en el que estuviera sentada Sonomi la noche anterior.

- Bello ¿no? -le dice reflejando en su ámbar mirada la luna.  
- Tal vez, pero sólo un poco. No me gusta la luna llena, nos resta poderes. Sí, ya mengua, pero aun me recuerda la debilidad de la noche anterior –responde Naraku.  
- ¿No te sientes bien? Ya no hay necesidad de huir.  
- Mmm sí, eso veo, y además podemos ser las criaturas más poderosas del mundo.

Inutaisho se desconcierta…

- ¿No ves? Podemos ser más poderosos que cualquiera de los demonios que habitan este lugar, qué digo este lugar… todo el mundo, sí. Seremos poderosos, nuestra raza será la que predomine.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando Naraku?  
- Vamos, préstame la perla. Dices que se siente su energía poderosa, vamos hermano, ¡déjame sentirla!

Inutaisho se aleja de Naraku unos pasos, éste insiste en acercarse e intenta tomar con su mano el colgante de la perla.

- Prometí que nadie pondría sus manos sobre ella –dice tomando la mano de Naraku con fuerza-. Y eso te incluye hermano. Mantendré mi palabra con Midoriko, nadie tomará la perla aparte de mí, hasta que esa vampiro que la haga sangrar llegue a nosotros.

Naraku lo ve con furia.

- ¿Y tú le creíste esas boberías a esa hechicera? ¿Acaso estás loco? Lo más seguro es que ya los demás vampiros hayan perecido, no habrá más, y aquí sólo nosotros estamos, no hay más vampiros, no habrá ninguna vampiro virgen para que haga sangrar a la perla como esa mujer te dijo. Lo único que queda es usar su poder para volvernos invencibles.  
- ¡Cállate! Comienza a molestarme tu actitud tan ambiciosa, y lo peor es que has hecho a mi hijo a tu imagen y semejanza.  
- Él lo único que ha hecho es tomar su lugar.

Inutaisho no le dice nada y sigue su camino al castillo, al llegar ambos, las mujeres y Sesshoumaru los esperaban ansiosos.

- ¿Padre, qué ocurrió?  
- ¿Las hechiceras aceptaron ayudarlos? –la cristalina mirada de la mujer blanca expresaba incertidumbre.  
- Vamos cariño, habla. Dinos.

Naraku se adelanta a hablar.

- Sí, nos ayudaron pero nos dijeron unas cuantas mentiras. Lo que sí, tenemos en nuestras manos un tesoro de poder que Inutaisho se niega a darnos.  
- ¿Padre, de qué habla tío Naraku?

Inutaisho lo ve amenazante. Muestra a los demás la perla.

Sólo ella, la mujer blanca la reconoce.

- ¡La Shikon No Tama!  
- ¿La conoces? –Naraku se sorprende.  
- Escuché de ella. Pero… ¿las sacerdotisas te la dieron?  
- Así es. Midoriko nos la obsequio. Dice que de ella manará sangre sagrada que nos alimentará para siempre y entonces ya no habrá necesidad de matar a los humanos.  
- ¿Sangre sagrada? Padre no entiendo.  
- Es la sangre de los espíritus que están encerrados dentro de la perla.  
- Eso es increíble. Podremos vivir sin preocupaciones –Sonomi hablaba alegre.  
- Lamento desilusionarte mi querida cuñada, pero pasa que Midoriko dijo que sólo en manos de una vampiro virgen es que la perla manará esa sangre tan preciada.  
- Naraku… -Inutaisho estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la actitud arrogante de Naraku.  
- ¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad. Aquí ya no hay mujer vampiro que sea virgen. La perla no nos servirá. Sólo puede ser útil si utilizamos su poder.  
- ¡Cállate ya! Disimula un poco tu ambición. Te dije que nadie tocará la perla, nadie. Y yo no la usaré para otra cosa. Midoriko me dijo que pronto habría otra mujer vampiro en mi familia así que confiaré en sus palabras.  
- Pues qué iluso.

Ante las últimas palabras que dijera Inutaisho, Sonomi se abrazó el vientre. Tímidamente se atrevió a pronunciar unas palabras.

- Es… es probable que Midoriko tenga razón.

Todas las miradas se posan en ella.

- Inutaisho, yo…  
- ¿Qué pasa Sonomi?

Ella afinó su garganta, estaba muy nerviosa.

- Yo… bueno, lo que pasa es que…  
- ¡Habla ya! –le gritó Sesshoumaru.  
- Voy a tener un bebé.

Todas las caras se quedaron pasmadas, especialmente la de Inutaisho.

- ¿Qué has dicho?  
- Anoche me di cuenta. Por fin, por fin Inutaisho, por fin tendré un hijo tuyo. Y si Dios quiere permitirnos vivir, puede ser posible que sea una niña.

El corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Sus ojos se veían tan cristalinos como nunca, estaba tan feliz que habría querido llorar de emoción.

La mujer blanca los veía con una expresión que dibujaba en su hermoso rostro una tenue sonrisa, Sesshoumaru tenía una mueca de fastidio.

- _No puedo creer el ridículo que hice la noche anterior. Maldita, debió haberse reído a mis espaldas de lo que le dije y ella ya sabía que estaba preñada _–pensaba molesto.

Naraku se veía molesto. Eso no encajaba en lo que secretamente había ideado. Él sabía que si no había mujer vampiro virgen, tampoco habría sangre sagrada y vería la manera de convencer a Inutaisho de que la única forma de sobrevivir sería usar el poder que le habían dicho guardaba la perla.

- Sonomi, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Llevo siglos esperando a tener un hijo contigo.  
- Lo sé, yo también anhelaba ser madre. Al fin me sentiré una mujer.  
- Y lo mejor mi Sonomi, lo mejor es que tal vez este bebé que llevas dentro sea el que nos salve de morir.  
- Vamos Inutaisho, no te adelantes a los hechos –Naraku interrumpe haciendo que ellos se separen-. ¿Qué tal si no es mujer sino varón?  
- Naraku, ¿por qué te empeñas en arruinar las esperanzas de todos?  
- Sólo soy realista. Que tu mujer tenga una hembra es sólo una posibilidad, así como también es posible que sea un varón.  
- Si esta mujer está preñada después de tanto tiempo, lo mejor es que sirva de algo –habla Sesshoumaru.  
- Yo creo que será una niña. Debe de ser. Todo lo que pasa en el mundo pasa por una razón. Y si la familia crecerá, debe ser porque la criatura que crece en el vientre de esta mujer… -dice la mujer blanca acariciando el vientre de Sonomi -. Será la salvación de nuestra raza –diciendo esto la abraza.  
- ¡Gracias! – Sonomi estaba emocionada, ese abrazo valía mucho para ella. Significaba que la madre de Sesshoumaru, por fin dejaba de verla como una rival.

Naraku se mostraba inconforme. Se retiró a su ataúd.

El día se asomaba, todos necesitaban dormir, pero Sonomi no. Ella se quedó despierta en el sótano del castillo. Después de todo, mientras el sol no la tocara ella estaría bien.

Se sentía feliz, se sentía completa, para ella comenzaba una dulce espera.

El tiempo comenzó a andar más lentamente para todos. Era la primera vez que la familia de vampiros se sentía tan aturdida con el paso del tiempo. Les parecía tan lento… cada noche que para ellos era el amanecer iban a ver si el vientre de Sonomi había crecido algo durante la mañana que habían estado dormidos. Claro, Naraku no se sentía muy feliz, pero aun así le daba curiosidad. Incluso Sesshoumaru se sentía atraído por conocer a la que sería su hermana, porque claro, ninguno a excepción de Naraku, esperaba que fuera varón.

Ella se sentía feliz. Esperaba y esperaba…

La espera se iba, la espera…

_La espera más dulce que vivió mi familia, la espera para ver el amanecer de la más hermosa criatura que abriera los ojos a este mundo infame. El más hermoso ser que llenaría de luz la vida de los nuestros, la espera de la existencia del ser que sería todo para mí._


	5. Shinjiru

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**.~*****Shinjiru*****~.  
[Fé]**

Ya habían pasado siete lunas llenas desde que Sonomi anunciara la noticia. Todos esperaban impacientes el nacimiento de la bebé. Sólo Naraku se mostraba inconforme, y en más de una ocasión Sonomi se sintió asechada por él.

Naraku... sólo él deseaba que el ser que vivía en Sonomi fuera un varón. Aun tenía esa idea de usar el poder de la perla de otra manera.

Sí, la espera era dulce para Sonomi, por qué no decirlo, también para Inutaisho. Lo único malo, era que mientras esperaban, habían tenido que cazar otras veces para sobrevivir. Y sobre todo Sonomi. CUARENTA Y DOS personas se habían sumado a la lista de muertes por los Kuei Jin en esos siete meses. Uno por cada quién y dos por Sonomi durante cada mes.

Una que otra vez les amenazaba la duda, ¿y qué tal si no es mujer?, ¿y si Naraku tiene razón?, ¿qué será de nosotros entonces?.

Más de una ocasión Sesshoumaru y Naraku tuvieron que alejarse de sus presas sin terminar de beber su sangre, debido a que los humanos habían descubierto que ellos odiaban el olor del ajo. Incluso Inutaisho se vio en problemas por esa situación, sería esto lo que Naraku usaría en contra de Sonomi para tratar de echar por la borda la última esperanza que tenían, esto claro, después de confirmar por medio de la magia si en verdad la criatura en el vientre de Sonomi era mujer.

Se encontraba en el Fuji con su esposa Tsubaki, ella estaba sentada en el diván de la sala y Naraku recostado sobre sus piernas mientras ella jugaba con la melena negra de éste.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tenso? No también tú querías solucionar el problema.  
- Lo que pasa es que el poder de ese artefacto puede usarse de otra forma. No puedo creer que tu hermana haya sacrificado tanto poder para convertirla simplemente en una roca sangrante. La Shikon No Tama merece ser utilizada con todo el poder que posee –respondió tratando de convencer a Tsubaki-. Por cierto, ¿aun duerme?  
- ¿Te refieres a Midoriko?  
- ¿A quién más?  
- Vamos... –susurró.  
- ¿A dónde? –dijo poniéndose en pie.  
- Sólo sígueme.

Ella lo guió hacia un cuarto detrás de unas cortinas de piedrecillas donde había otro diván cubierto con un pabellón lila, había inciensos y velas encendidas al derredor. Naraku se acercó hasta poder apreciar a la hermosa hechicera.

Su piel se veía pálida, su cabello lucía bien peinado y tan brillante como siempre. Permanecía en una posición de cadáver, las manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen, sus ojos cerrados adornados por sus curvas pestañas, sus labios antes carmesí en un rosa pálido y su delicada silueta se dibujaba entre las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

- No hay señales de que despierte pronto –habla triste Tsubaki.  
- ¿Por qué duerme? No termino de entender por qué calló en ese sueño.  
- Utilizó sus poderes para modificar a la perla. Pero no pensé que necesitara dormir tanto tiempo para recuperarse. Las ganas que tenía de ayudar a tu hermano la hicieron rebasar sus propios límites. No sé cuando despertará. Y tu malagradecido hermano, ni siquiera ha venido a preguntar por ella.  
- Am, sobre eso...  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- No le he comentado nada a Inutaisho.  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?  
- No pensé que fuera necesario.  
- Eres un estúpido. Tal vez escuchando su voz ella habría despertado desde hace mucho. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?  
- Vamos, no te alteres hermosa. Mejor ayúdame con algo.  
- ¿Qué quieres?

Naraku salió del pequeño cuarto que más bien parecía un santuario dedicado a Midoriko, y se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba la bola de cristal.

- Quiero que le preguntes a esta esfera si el hijo que espera Sonomi es hembra o varón.  
- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?  
- Todos estamos esperanzados a ese bebé, pero ¿y si no es mujer? Todos sufriremos si no es así. Por eso quiero saberlo, para en el caso de que no lo sea, pueda prevenir a los míos para buscar otra solución.

Tsubaki lo veía de manera calculadora, como explorando en la mirada de su esposo si le decía la verdad. Pero cómo iba ella a poder descifrar la verdad si los ojos color fuego de su Kuei Jin la enloquecían...

- Te ayudaré con una condición.  
- No puedo creerlo, siendo mi esposa... Ni hablar. ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
- Dile a tu hermano lo que pasó con Midoriko. Dile que venga a verla.  
- ¿Eso es todo?  
- Es importante para mí. Aunque no lo creas, extraño mucho a mi hermana –dice tristemente-. Tú sólo vienes a verme cuando necesitas que te sirva como mujer, los demás días me siento muy sola.  
- Lo haré, ahora consulta lo que te pedí por favor.

Ella se hincó frente a la esfera, pasaba sus manos sobre ella como haciendo a sus dedos danzar para la bola de cristal. La esfera dejó de ser cristalina para verse en medio de ella como una especie de humo, y de entre las sombras que se formaban bajo las pequeñas nubes de humo Tsubaki lo pudo ver.

- ¿Qué viste? Dime.  
- Tal como mi hermana lo dijo, es una niña.  
- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó dando un golpe con sus manos sobre la mesa-. ¡Es mujer!  
- Parece que la noticia no te emociona –le dijo irónica.  
- No, no se trata de eso. Es que... ya me había preocupado demasiado y ahora la noticia, realmente me sorprende –dijo cubriendo muy bien la verdad, mientras pensaba-. _Lo que me pediste de favor, me será de gran ayuda. Gracias Tsubaki._

Naraku se fue. Tsubaki se quedó sola nuevamente. Entró a la habitación en donde dormía su hermana. Se sentó a su lado tomando una de las manos de ella y recostó su cabeza sobre ella.

- Hermana... ¡cuán sola me siento hermana! Te extraño mucho... Despierta por favor.

Se quedó llorando al lado de su hermana, era raro verla así. Tsubaki era una mujer recia, de carácter indomable, su mirada nunca expresaba debilidad, salvo en brazos de Naraku, y ahora... al sentirse abrazada por la soledad.

Ya casi amanecía cuando Naraku llegó al castillo, así que ya no puso en marcha su plan, aun así le favorecía, porque la noche siguiente la luna hacía llena. Por lo tanto, su idea no era mala. Ni siquiera durmió, sólo se resguardó en su ataúd y maquinó todo el día la manera de lograr que Inutaisho pudiera ser manipulado por él. No esperó a que el sol terminara de ocultarse, apenas sus rayos no fueron tan fuertes salió de su ataúd y fue a buscar a su hermano.

Lo despertó de forma abrupta.

- ¡Inutaisho! ¡Inutaisho despierta!

El chirrear del ataúd de Inutaisho fue tanto o más abrupto que el grito de Naraku.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo sobresaltado.  
- Inutaisho no puedo más. Necesito decirte algo que sé que va a importarte, y de antemano me disculpo por no haberlo dicho antes, pero no pensé que fuera algo tan serio.  
- De qué hablas, comienzas a preocuparme.  
- Midoriko Sama...  
- Midoriko... ¿qué pasa con Midoriko?  
- Ella está mal.  
- ¿Qué le pasó?  
- Desde que modificó para nosotros la perla cayó en un sueño del que no ha despertado hasta el día de hoy.  
- ¿Cómo dices? –sale de su ataúd y se pone en pie.  
- Sí, según Tsubaki le dijo que necesitaba reponer fuerzas porque usó demasiada energía para modificar la perla para ti y que quería dormir un poco. Pero lleva durmiendo siete meses y no hay señales de que pronto despierte.  
- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho eso? Naraku en ocasiones me dan ganas de matarte.  
- Lo siento, no pensé que fuera grave, pero hoy vi a Tsubaki muy triste, y me dijo que si Midoriko escucha tu voz tal vez despierte.  
- Qué tiene que ver mi voz.  
- Vamos, ¿no te diste cuenta de que la hechicera se enamoró de ti?  
- Eso es absurdo.  
- No lo es.  
- Dejando eso de lado, debiste decirlo desde que te enteraste. Hubiera ido a verla en seguida.  
- Pues no pierdas tiempo y ve con ella.  
- Naraku es la primera vez que te veo preocupado por alguien más que no seas tú.  
- Es por Tsubaki. Me duele verla triste. Ve por favor, si Midoriko despierta Tsubaki volverá a ser la de antes.  
- No te preocupes, iré enseguida.

Naraku salió de la habitación aparentemente más tranquilo. Inutaisho despertó a Sonomi.

- ¿Pasa algo amor? –pregunta tranquilamente.  
- No querida, sólo te aviso que debo salir, comunícaselo a Sesshoumaru y su madre por favor. No debo perder tiempo.  
- ¿Cuánto tardarás?  
- No lo sé. Tal vez vuelva mañana en la noche.  
- Cuídate mucho por favor, recuerda que hoy es luna llena.  
- No te preocupes por mí, todo estará bien –acaricia la pancita de Sonomi-. Cuida mucho de mi pequeña –él no tenía duda de que fuera mujer.  
- Lo haré.

Inutaisho se marcha, no puede adoptar su forma de bestia debido a la luna llena, así que sólo va deslizándose rápidamente entre las sombras.

Naraku sale sigiloso del castillo hacia un granero a las afueras de la aldea. Un joven, casi niño de unos catorce años se encuentra velando el lugar. Naraku se acerca a él.

- Buena noche.  
- Buena noche señor –responde educado el joven.  
- ¿Quieres ganar una buena recompensa a cambio de un favor?

El joven lo ve un tanto desconfiado, ¿qué clase de persona anda de noche ofreciendo recompensas? El joven sabía que algo andaba mal, sin embargo también sabía que en casa su madre enferma y su pequeño hermano lo esperaban al día siguiente con un saquito de arroz para comer o una que otra moneda, así que se atrevió a responderle al hombre que tenía enfrente, que lucía como una persona rica.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
- Es algo muy sencillo, te aseguro, nunca más volverás a sufrir por nada en esta vida...

En el castillo, Sonomi ya había comunicado la ausencia de Inutaisho.

- Me pregunto a dónde fue –decía casi en susurro la madre de Sesshoumaru.  
- Es raro que mi padre se haya ido –ve que Sonomi está por salir-. ¿A dónde vas?  
- Al jardín. Quiero respirar aire fresco.  
- No debes hacerlo. Ya no debes salir del castillo.

Sesshoumaru había cambiado un poco su actitud hacia Sonomi en los últimos meses. Algo en él lo hacía querer protegerla, se decía que era tal vez por su curiosidad de tener una hermana, la razón que fuera, a Sonomi le agradaba ya no ser humillada por él.

- Será sólo un momento. No te preocupes.  
- Más te vale cuidar de mi hermana –tampoco Sesshoumaru tenía duda de que tendría una hermana.  
- Cuídate Sonomi.  
- Gracias.

Sale del castillo y se sienta en una banca frente a un pequeño estanque en el enorme jardín.

- También saldré un rato madre. El encierro me fastidia.  
- Te acompaño. No hay nada que hacer.

Ambos salen del castillo a rondar los alrededores, porque ni siquiera tenían permitido volver a cazar.

Mientras tanto Inutaisho acababa de llegar al Fuji. Tsubaki escucha el deslizar de la puerta y luego el ruido de las cortinas. Sale a ver de quién se trata.

- Inutaisho... – susurra sorprendida.  
- Perdona que no haya venido antes –dice con pesadez-. Midoriko Sama... ¿dónde está?  
- Ven...

Lo lleva hasta la cámara dónde ella se encuentra.

- Lleva así siete meses. Desde que te entregó la Shikon No Tama.  
- No lo sabía. Naraku no me había dicho nada.  
- ¿Te lo dijo él?  
- Sí. Dice que te veía muy triste, y que tú le dijiste que tal vez si ella escuchaba mi voz despertaría.  
- Mi hermana se enamoró de ti.

Inutaisho la ve perplejo.

- ¿Entonces es verdad? Naraku me lo dijo pero no le creí.  
- Ella me dijo que con solo escuchar tu voz se enamoró de ti. Y que la cautivaron tus ojos claros y limpios como tu alma.  
- Midoriko...  
- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –dice dándole un empujón-. Acércate, ve con ella, háblale... sé que despertará si lo haces.

Haciéndole caso se acerca al diván, hace a un lado las finas cortinas que forman el pabellón que la rodea y se sienta a su lado. No puede más que admirarse con la belleza de la hechicera. Se veía tan hermosa... de repente se apoderó de él un frenesí absoluto, habría querido poseerla ahí mismo. Su boca pequeña lo enloquecía y sus espesas pestañas enmarcando sus ojos lo hacían desear que los abriera para ser seducido por esa mirada. Por unos instantes olvidó por completo a Sonomi y a su concubina. En ese momento la perla vibró en su pecho.

- _Ya veo... mis emociones afectan a la perla. No, no debo pensar en cosas negativas, la Shikon No Tama debe seguir estando pura hasta el nacimiento de mi hija_ -toma la mano de Midoriko, se inclina hacia su oído y le susurra-. ¿Puedes oírme? Midoriko soy yo, Inutaisho, tu hermoso kuei jin.

No había reacción alguna en ella.

- Abre los ojos mujer. Tu hermana te necesita.

Tsubaki observaba temerosa de que su hermana no abriera los ojos.

- Midoriko despierta...

Mas no obtuvo respuesta. Acomodó la blanca y delicada mano de la hechicera, acomodó su cabello, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó del diván.

Caminó con Tsubaki hacia la sala.

- No dio resultado –dijo tristemente-. Pensé que si te oía despertaría. Por Kami... ¿qué le pasa a mi hermana?  
- Perdona que no te haya podido ayudar –dice triste por haber sido inútil-. Me retiro.  
- ¡Espera! –lo toma del brazo-. Puedes ayudarme todavía.

Inutaisho la observa.

- Hay... hay algo que tengo que decirte, aunque no me he atrevido a decirle a tu hermano. Tengo miedo de su reacción.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Prométeme que vas a protegerme.  
- ¿Dime, qué te pasa?  
- Naraku me había advertido que no quería, pero no fue culpa mía. El dijo que sólo sería su esposa para que nadie se atreviera a tocarme, que le pertenecía, pero que no quería lazos fuertes que me unieran a él de otra forma. Por eso tengo miedo.  
- Mi hermano es un poco frívolo al decir las cosas. Dime ya Tsubaki, lo que sea, prometo ayudarte si está en mis manos hacerlo.  
- Inutaisho... voy a tener un hijo de Naraku.  
- ¿Naraku va a ser padre? Habría imaginado todo, todo menos eso.  
- Él me dijo que no quería.  
- No te preocupes. Hablaré con él. No va a pasarte nada, ni a ti ni a mi sobrino.  
- Gracias Inutaisho.  
- Pensé que tardaría más, pero ya debo irme, y descuida.  
- Aunque no lo creas, fuiste de gran ayuda. Sé que mi hermana no puede despertar por ahora, no estoy con ese pensamiento de que tal vez... gracias por venir y de antemano gracias por lo que hagas por nosotros –dice tocándose el vientre.

En el castillo Sonomi se encuentra sola, de repente comienzan a tocar la puerta del jardín con desesperación. Se encamina hacia ella a ver quien llama, sabe que no tienen mucho contacto con los humanos.

- ¿Quién es?  
- Soy un campesino, me encontraba velando el granero cuando el señor Inutaisho pasó por ahí, está herido.  
- ¡¿Cómo?! –Sonomi abre desesperada-. ¡Dime! ¡¿dime qué pasó?!  
- No le entendí bien, estaba muy lastimado. Dijo que le avisara a su esposa Sonomi, supongo que es usted.  
- ¡¿Pero él dónde está?! ¡¿Qué te dijo?!  
- Le digo que no le entendí. Dijo cosas raras como que los humanos lo atacaron, que estaba débil por culpa de la luna.  
- No... kami no...  
- Se fue caminando hacia el barranco.

Sonomi no esperó oír más y salió corriendo en busca de Inutaisho, aunque no podía hacerlo muy rápido, su pancita se lo impedía.

El joven se quedó parado en la puerta, viendo correr a la mujer llorando desesperada.

- Pobrecita... –susurró.  
- Buen trabajo –dijo alguien tomándole el hombro.  
- ¿Qué gana usted con que le mintiera a esa pobre mujer?  
- Por ahora, nada. Después ganaré poder.  
- Ho, lo olvidaba, tu recompensa.  
- No –dijo el joven dando un paso hacia atrás-. No quiero nada. Iré a decirle a esa pobre mujer que es mentira.

Comienza a correr en la dirección en que Sonomi lo hiciera. Su acompañante, que no era otro más que Naraku sonríe sarcástico y en menos de un parpadeo estuvo frente al joven.

- Pe... ¿pero cómo? –intentó correr hacia otras direcciones, pero Naraku apareció frente a él en todos sus intentos de escapar-. ¿Qué clase de demonio es usted?  
- Jumb, ¿demonio dices? No soy un demonio. Simplemente, soy un ser superior a ustedes. ¿Sabes? Te daré la recompensa que desde el comienzo tenía pensada para ti.

Antes que el joven se diera cuenta, Naraku tenía incrustados sus colmillos en su cuello.

- Es... es... –decía agonizante-. Kuei... jin...

Y murió.

- Ahora debo hacer que no parezcas muerto por un "kuei jin" jajaja.

Hizo una herida grande en el cuello del joven que borró la marca de sus colmillos y dejó un par de monedas tiradas a su lado para que pareciera que lo mataron por intentar robar. Luego... emprendió camino en busca de Sonomi.

Ella había llegado al barranco, no había rastro de Inutaisho. Estaba recargada de un árbol cercano, abrazaba su pancita que comenzaba a dolerle y sollozaba, ella no podía llorar pero estaba tan desesperada que sollozos humanos escapaban de su garganta.

- Inutaisho... Inutaisho dónde estás amor –mira hacia el cielo y ve la brillante luna-. No, la luna refleja los rayos del sol... en esta noche todos los vampiros son débiles, ¿por qué tenían que atacarlo hoy?, ¿acaso ya saben nuestra debilidad? Inutaisho ¿dónde estás?

Camina unos pasos y se acerca al borde del barranco, cerca de ella una sombra vigila el momento preciso, al notarlo, rápida y sigilosa como el viento se acerca a Sonomi para empujarla por el barranco.

El grito de Sonomi es ampliado por el eco del lugar. Rueda por el barranco y para tratar de proteger a su bebé adopta una posición fetal siendo ella quien recibe los mayores daños.

- Adiós cuñadita, adiós sobrina no nacida.

Naraku se da la vuelta y vuelve al castillo.

Mientras, Inutaisho casi llegaba, le faltaban un par de kilómetros cuando se detiene de golpe por un dolor en su pecho.

- ¿Qué me pasa? –dice intranquilo-. ¡Sonomi!

Corre con más velocidad hacia el castillo.

Sonomi está muy lastimada, y su bebita igual, siente dentro de su ser el dolor de la bebé que sufre igual que ella.

- No mi niña. No sufras por favor. No puedes morir, tú no puedes morir –se retuerce del dolor y en su agonía ve una flor con forma de campana, de las que sólo crecen cerca de los ríos o estanques creciendo en el fondo del barranco. Estira su mano hacia ella-. Se fuerte mi pequeña, resiste como esta flor que ha sobrevivido a la adversidad. Por favor pequeña. Alguien vendrá a ayudarnos, falta poco para amanecer y... todos volverán a casa. Verán que no estoy y vendrán a buscarnos.

El dolor era insoportable para ella, era un ser casi inmortal, pero en luna llena su debilidad alcanzaba la de los humanos, corría peligro. Pero el peligro mayor era para la bebé, quien aun no nacía y que a pesar de la fragilidad de ser un bebé se le sumaba la de la luna llena. Sin embargo, Sonomi prefería creer.

- Tengo fe en que estaremos bien pequeña mía, resiste por favor. Cree igual que yo. Debemos creer... creer...

_Creer... su poder para creer era tan grande como su corazón, se aferraron a la vida._

_Qué alma tan negra tuvo Naraku para dejarlas morir sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento... sin embargo, no contaba con que le haría un favor a esa criatura que aun no abría los ojos al mundo._

_Naraku desconocía que la luna le dejaría un legado en pago al dolor que por culpa suya sufrió._


	6. Kikyou

**CAPÍTULO V**

**.~*Kikyou*~.**

Inutaisho volvía a la casa, estaba muy preocupado. Sin ver nada más caminó directo a la recámara en dónde estaban sus ataúdes, abrió el de Sonomi y para su desesperación, no estaba en él.

Salió rápidamente a despertar a todos.

- ¡Sonomi no está! ¡¡Despierten!!

La mujer blanca fue la primera en salir de su ataúd.

- ¿Dices que Sonomi no está? Es imposible.  
- No está, venía en camino cuando sentí algo aquí –dice tocándose el pecho-. Corrí lo más que pude para llegar antes del amanecer, pero no está.

Ante los murmullos, también Sesshoumaru se había despertado y enterado de la situación.

- Le advertí que no debía salir, pero no me hizo caso.  
- Sesshoumaru… -susurró Inutaisho al ver su reacción preocupada.  
- Nosotros llegamos tarde Inutaisho, pensamos que ella ya estaba dormida, de habernos percatado de su ausencia habríamos ido a buscarla inmediatamente.

Inutaisho no cabía en sí con la preocupación, Sonomi, su Sonomi… sabía que algo malo le había pasado. Desesperado comenzó a gritar para despertar a Náraku.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –dijo cínicamente.  
- Sonomi no está, algo le pasó. Tenemos que ir a buscarla.  
- Sesshoumaru, sobrino… debes estar demente. Ya no está oscuro, casi amanece. No podemos salir.  
- Sesshoumaru tiene razón, debemos ir. Algo grave tuvo que pasar con Sonomi para que no haya vuelto. Iremos a buscarla –habló la mujer blanca.  
- Gracias… -dijo Inutaisho y la abrazó.  
- Sonomi lleva consigo a quien hará sangrar a la perla, sí… pero eso no quiere decir que tenemos que arriesgar nuestra vida con ella.  
- ¡Naraku! –le gritó Sesshoumaru- Realmente crees… bestia despreciable, ¡¿realmente crees que nos importa una mierda la perla en este momento?! ¡Sonomi está en peligro! ¡mi hermana! Y tú… y tú sólo piensas en la maldita perla –Sesshoumaru casi se abalanzaba contra su tío.  
- Calma hijo –decía la mujer parada frente a su hijo deteniéndolo-. Vamos a buscar a Sonomi.  
- Deja a Náraku –habló Inutaisho-. Es un cobarde. Mientras aun no amanezca tenemos oportunidad de encontrarla. ¡Andando!

Todos salieron en busca de Sonomi menos Náraku, quien sólo sonreía ante la situación.

- No importa cuánto busques hermano. No la encontrarás… al menos, no con vida. Esa perla nos tendrá que dar poder de la manera que yo he decidido.

Los demás se habían separado, pero sabían que era difícil, no podían adoptar sus formas de animal, la luna llena aun estaba en el cielo dando una claridad parecida al amanecer. Faltaban casi un par de horas. El buen olfato de los vampiros no podía detectar el aroma de Sonomi, la luna les restaba en mucho sus poderes.

A cada paso que daban la esperanza decrecía, cada uno inmerso en pensamientos que los agobiaban, aunque como había dicho Sesshoumaru, lo último que les importaba en esos momentos era la perla. Cada uno de distinta manera estaba preocupado, pero eran Sonomi y la nueva integrante de la familia lo que los afligía. Sí… eso eran, una familia. Quizá eran los últimos vampiros sobre la tierra, sólo se tenían unos a otros, no querían siquiera pensar sus vidas con la ausencia de alguno de ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el fondo de ese barranco, Sonomi se negaba a perder la consciencia. El dolor era inmenso, sabía que tenía que esforzarse, no podía cerrar los ojos, porque de hacerlo estaría matando al ser que llevaba en sus entrañas. Ya había adoptado una posición de parto, pero le faltaban fuerzas. Si bien como vampiro que era sus huesos eran más fuertes y no tenía fracturas… el dolor que sentía era inmenso. Su endeble cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, y sabía y sentía que su bebé también lo estaba. Lloraba, lloraba teniendo en su mano esa flor de campanilla que se había encontrado creciendo en ese lugar sin pizca de agua. Alcanzaba a ver la luna a pesar del espeso follaje de los árboles.

- Kami… si existes en algún lugar como dicen los humanos, por favor… dame fuerzas, sabes que no soy mala, que no somos malos, matamos para alimentarnos, no por frialdad. No me dejes morir ni dejes morir a mi hija. Ayúdame… -veía la luna con ojos inmensamente tristes.

La luna para ella era como ver el rostro de Dios, era tan hermosa… se perdió viendo a la luna, quien sin ella saberlo, estaba correspondiendo a su petición.

Ya todos habían perdido la esperanza, el cielo estaba completamente claro, la aurora comenzaba a observarse tras las colinas cercanas. Sesshoumaru y su madre se habían encontrado en la búsqueda.

- No hay más que hacer. Debemos volver ya al castillo –dijo con pesadez la mujer a su hijo.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru expresaba frustración, su gélida mirada había cambiado, incluso sus ojos. Sus marcas de kuei jin habían salido a adornar su rostro, sus ojos habían cambiado a color azul y el derredor de los mismos era de un rojo sangre.

- Cálmate hijo, por favor.  
- No puedo. No sé qué siento, estoy tan… furioso. No sé. Madre… es la primera vez que me siento tan impotente. Maldita luna llena, no me permitió encontrarlas.  
- Vamos hijo. Vayamos a casa –su madre sabía que lo que Sesshoumaru sentía, se llamaba dolor, que era una emoción poco común en los vampiros, ya que no era un dolor físico, sino el dolor de algo que los humanos llamaban alma.

No podían hacer más, si se quedaban fuera el sol los volvería cenizas. Así que tristes, volvieron al castillo.

Inutaisho ya se había dado por vencido, cayó de rodillas al suelo. La diferencia con él era que no pensaba volver a casa sin Sonomi, antes prefería morir por los rayos del sol, que volver sin ella.

- Perdóname Sonomi. No… no pude encontrarte.

Mientras tanto, Sonomi sintió una severa contracción, no la asustó, significaba que su bebé nacería, y entonces… ella sabía que todo estaría bien.

En ese mismo instante la Shikon no Tama vibró en el pecho de Inutaisho. Sorprendido, la sacó de su ropaje y la miró.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –la perla destellaba una luz violácea. Hacía mucho que no destellaba con esa intensidad, como cuando estaba en el altar en casa de Midoriko.

Se puso en pie, dio media vuelta y la luz se apagó. Le extrañó, volvió a girar a su primera posición y la perla volvió a brillar, entonces se dio cuenta.

- La Shikon no Tama… me está indicando en qué dirección está su nueva dueña.

Sin hacerse más preguntas corrió rápidamente hacia dónde el brillo de la perla le indicaba, si cambiaba de dirección el brillo se apagaba y sólo tenía que buscarlo nuevamente. Estaba seguro, encontraría a Sonomi.

La perla lo había guiado hacia el barranco, al asomarse ve que las ramas de algunos árboles están quebradas y dobladas. Una terrible idea asoma a su mente.

- No eso no.

Estaba por derrumbarse al pensar lo peor cuando un grito en el fondo del barranco le devolvió el aliento.

- ¡Sonomi! –baja saltando rápidamente y la ve-. ¡Sonomi! –corre hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla pero…  
- ¡¡Arght!!  
- ¿Qué te pasó Sonomi?  
- Inu… taisho… ¡argth!  
- Sonomi temí tanto por tu vida.

Ella no le contestaba. Tomó la mano de Inutaisho fuertemente, y lanzando un grito desgarrador aconteció que ella sintió salir de sus entrañas ese bultito que había cargado por tanto tiempo. Un leve llanto siguió a ese gran esfuerzo de Sonomi, haciendo que todo su ser se sintiera feliz.

Inutaisho levantó el vestido de Sonomi para ver al bebé, no fue sorpresa para él, pero sí motivo de gran alegría ver que era niña y que se encontraba bien.

- Sonomi, nuestra niña… nuestra hija ha nacido –la tomó con ambas manos, le pareció tan pequeñita y frágil, ya había olvidado la primera vez que cargara a Sesshoumaru, esa emoción volvía a él rompiendo casi su pecho con los latidos de su corazón. La mostró a Sonomi-. Ve lo hermosa que es.

Sonomi abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a una criaturita, aun manchada con la sangre de sus entrañas que tenía la piel blanca y sonrosada como los pétalos del cerezo, tenía una abundante cabellera y aun permanecía cerrando los ojos. Ya no lloraba, apenas su padre la tomó en sus manos calmó el llanto de la pequeña.

- Sí… es muy hermosa –la voz de Sonomi sonaba muy débil.

Ninguno de los dos se percató, pero la pequeña abrió los ojos por un instante, y en medio de un claro de las ramas de los árboles observó la luna que al ser alumbrada directamente por el sol que ya estaba sobre la colina se veía de color plata. Al verla fijamente la bebé, el color de sus ojos cambió. Nunca nadie sabría que había nacido con los ojos de su padre, pero que al ver esa luna llena, adoptaría un color parecido al de los ojos de su madre. Pero esos ojos, eran herencia de la luna.

Inutaisho se percató de que el sol había salido. Sería difícil volver al castillo con Sonomi y la bebé. Sonomi, leyendo en sus ojos la preocupación.

- Llévatela a la casa.  
- ¿Qué dices?  
- Yo no puedo caminar, caí por el barranco y estoy muy adolorida. No podrás llegar a la casa a tiempo si voy contigo. Salva a nuestra hija.  
- Estás loca.  
- Por favor.  
- ¡De ninguna manera voy a dejarte sola! No por nada fui el rey de los vampiros. Le dio a la bebé.

Se puso de pie y caminó un poco hacia una parte del barranco que se viese plana. Sacó de la funda una espada que siempre cargaba consigo.

- ¡Herida del viento!

Un resplandor salió de su espada ocasionando una explosión en el cerro que hizo una cueva. Regresó con Sonomi.

- Vamos –la cargó y la llevó consigo a la cueva-. Aquí estaremos bien –la acomodó delicadamente, estaba consciente de las heridas de Sonomi.  
- Inutaisho, ¿cómo nos encontraste?  
- Lo había olvidado –sacó de su cuello el colgante con la perla.  
- Brilla con intensidad.  
- Reclama estar con su dueña.

Y sin decir más, la puso sobre el cuello de la bebé, y aunque le quedaba grande el colgante, la pequeñita apuñó el hilo y dejó la perla en su pecho que después de provocar un brillo que inundara toda la cueva, se apagó quedando en un violeta sereno brillante.

- Inutaisho… ya no me duele nada.  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
- Mis heridas… desaparecieron.  
- ¡La perla te ha curado!

Se maravillaron, apenas la bebé tocó la perla, logró hacer con ella el primer milagro. Sonomi se quitó el kimono superior y con él envolvió a la pequeña, puso junto a ella la flor que había cortado en el barranco. Luego, se abalanzo sobre Inutaisho abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!  
- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Soy yo quien debe decir eso –también la abraza-. Tuve tanto miedo de perderlas.  
- Yo también Inutaisho, cuando supe que los humanos te habían atacado salí corriendo desesperada a buscarte, y de repente no sé cómo pero caí al barranco.  
- Espera un momento –dice rompiendo el abrazo-. ¿Dices que los humanos me atacaron?  
- Sí, eso me lo dijo un joven que fue a tocar a la casa. Dijo que tú me habías mandado a buscar, que estabas herido porque humanos te atacaron y que estabas débil por culpa de la luna.  
- Eso no es verdad.  
- Pero… entonces cómo es que me dijeron eso.  
- No lo sé, es muy raro.  
- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estás bien.  
- ¡¿Dices que no importa?! Sonomi, casi te pierdo por eso.  
- Pero tanto yo como Kikyou estamos bien.  
- ¿Kikyou?  
- Así se llamará nuestra hija.  
- ¿Por qué Kikyou?  
- ¿Vez esa flor?  
- Ajá, es una flor que crece cerca de los ríos, lagos y estanques.  
- ¿Sabes de alguno cercano a este lugar?  
- No.  
- Esa flor crecía en el fondo del barranco cuando caí.  
- Es increíble.  
- El nombre de esa flor, en este lugar es Kikyou, así se llamará nuestra hija, porque al igual que esa flor, resistió la adversidad, se aferró a la vida para nacer. Y al igual que esa flor, sin importar lo que pase, crecerá fuerte y hermosa.  
- Te amo Sonomi –dijo dándole un beso.

Ambos habían tenido un, por así decirlo, día muy pesado, se quedaron dormidos en esa cueva hasta que oscureció. No despertaron sino hasta la media noche.

En el castillo en cambio, apenas el sol se ocultó, todos se pusieron de pie. Sesshoumaru seguía igual de impaciente y frustrado por no haberlas encontrado, su madre lucía triste, Náraku fingía preocupación. El tiempo pasaba y la desesperación crecía, hasta que…

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Vamos a buscarlos.  
- No hijo, si tu padre vuelve para darnos noticias debemos estar aquí.  
- ¿Todos?  
- Bueno… tienes razón.  
- Quédate en casa, Náraku y yo iremos a buscar a mi padre, Sonomi y mi hermana.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Quieres que yo vaya contigo?

Estaban a punto de comenzar a discutir cuando la puerta se abre. Al ver a Sonomi completamente a salvo y a Inutaisho con un bebé en los brazos la tranquilidad volvió a los corazones de todos, bueno, salvo el de Náraku que lucía sorprendido, pero no porque estuviese feliz, sino porque no entendía cómo esa mujer podía estar viva.

- Ho por kami –dijo la mujer blanca y corrió a abrazar a Sonomi-. Qué bueno que estás bien.

Maquinalmente Sesshoumaru caminó hasta su padre, levantó la tela del kimono para ver al bebé. Una sonrisa nunca antes vista se dibujó en sus labios.

- Sí fue una niña, es… es mi hermana.  
- ¿Fue niña? –dijo la blanca mujer y corrió a verla.  
- ¿Y está viva? –preguntó Náraku incrédulo.  
- Así es hermano, y no sólo eso. La encontré porque la Shikon no Tama, reclamaba a su dueña y me guió hasta ellas, mi hija ya tiene en sus manos la perla y curó a su madre con el poder de la misma.

La mirada de Náraku destellaba con furia, Sonomi estaba viva, y la bebé ya tenía consigo la perla. Nada de eso estaba en sus planes.

- ¿Puedo cargar a mi hermana? –dijo serio Sesshoumaru.  
- Adelante –respondió Sonomi.

Algo dentro de Sesshoumaru cambió, él tenía una personalidad muy fría, por primera vez sintió calidez en su corazón al tener en sus brazos a su pequeña hermana, la bebé era hermosa, y le regalaba a su hermano mayor, la primera mirada dirigida a una persona.

- ¿Cómo se va a llamar? –preguntó a su padre.  
- Se llama Kikyou…

_Los planes de mi tío no habían resultado. _

_La mirada de Kikyou despertaría en Sesshoumaru un deseo de protegerla de todo, de todos, incluso del amor._

_Kikyou, hermosa criatura, el ser más divino que pudo existir en esa época llena de maldad, mi amada hermana había traído paz a la familia, pero sin que lo supiera, también un deseo de venganza y de aniquilarla costase lo que costase._


	7. Chi

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**.~*Chi*~.  
[Sangre]**

Sesshoumaru se había negado a entregar a la bebé a alguien más, no la devolvía aun a Sonomi, no se la prestaba a su padre, ni siquiera a su madre, la tenía cargando, hacía que la pequeña tomara su dedo con su pequeña manita que apenas y alcanzaba a tomarle la punta, la observaba fascinado. Tal vez él sería el único que lograría ver a través de esa mirada de madera, un aro color dorado alrededor, le parecía como cuando el sol empieza a asomarse tras las colinas, comentó a su madre lo que veía en los ojos de la pequeña, pero ella no pudo distinguirlo.

- Sesshoumaru, creo que estás tan encantado que vez de más –le dijo su madre.  
- Vela, observa sus ojos detenidamente.  
- Son del mismo color que los míos, lamentablemente no heredó los ojos de ustedes –habló Sonomi.  
- Que no tenga los ojos como nosotros, no quiere decir que sea menos hermosa, ¿o sí hijo? -le dice risueño Inutaisho.  
- Por supuesto que no padre, es hermosa, y no estoy diciendo lo contrario. Sólo quería que vieran lo que yo, hay en sus ojos un dorado como el de la aurora.  
- Tal vez es algo que nadie más verá. Devuelve la pequeña a Sonomi, es hora de que coma.

Náraku que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado y lejos del grupo, se digno a hablar.

- Hablando de comer, ¿cuándo será que podremos beber la famosa sangre de los espíritus de la perla?  
- Tienes razón hermano, Midoriko dijo que cuando la perla estuviera en manos de una mujer vampiro cuyo cuerpo fuera tan puro como su alma, la perla sangraría para alimentarnos.

Sesshoumaru devolvía con cierta pesadez a la bebé con su madre.

- ¿Pues ya es hora no crees? Si esa mocosa nació no es para que sea un bulto inútil.

Habló sin pensar, y eso le costó que Sesshoumaru se le fuese encima.

- ¡En tu miserable vida vuelvas a expresarte así de mi hermana! –gritó tomándolo del cuello y enterrando ligeramente sus garras en la piel-. ¡No hagas que olvide los lazos que nos unen y termine haciéndote pedazos!  
- ¡Calma Sesshoumaru! –gritó su padre.  
- Soy… soy tu tío, debes respetarme –intentaba parecer altivo cuando en realidad el aire le faltaba.  
- Te he respetado siempre, Ná ra ku, pero no olvidaré que no ayudaste para nada en la búsqueda de Sonomi y mi hermana, y ahora, te das el lujo de hablar mal de ella.  
- ¡Sesshoumaru! –Inutaisho había tomado su brazo para obligarlo a soltar a Náraku-. Suéltalo ya.

Obedeció mirando con furia a Náraku.

_- Esta te la cobraré algún día sobrino _–pensaba Náraku.  
- No olvides lo que te he dicho –le dice Sesshoumaru y se aleja de él.  
- Midoriko… -habla Inutaisho-. No me explicó cómo ni cuándo sangraría la perla, mi hija ya la tiene en sus manos y no ha pasado nada.  
- Tal vez hay que hacer una especie de rito –dijo la mujer blanca-. No creo que por sí sola vaya a darnos la sangre que necesitamos.

Justo en ese momento escucharon un estruendo en el jardín.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –dijo Sesshoumaru y salió a ver, una silueta femenina se distinguía entre las sobras-. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?  
- Soy la hechicera Tsubaki y busco a tu padre, Sesshoumaru.

Sorprendido de que esa mujer supiera su nombre se convenció de que era una hechicera, la hizo pasar hasta donde todos se encontraban.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó molesto Náraku.  
- No he venido a buscarte esposo mío, vengo a ver a Inutaisho.

La mirada de la mujer blanca titiló con celos. ¿Por qué la hermosa Tsubaki esposa de Náraku buscaba a Inutaisho?

- Tsubaki, disculpa, hubo contratiempos y no he podido hablar con Náraku –se apresuró a decir Inutaisho.  
- No te preocupes honorable kuei jin, no he venido por eso. Sé lo que pasó con Sonomi –dijo viendo a Náraku-. Y sé lo que pasó con Kikyou.  
- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hija?  
- No olvides quién soy, ni lo que soy Inutaisho. Me ha obligado a abandonar el Fuji, una orden de mi hermana Midoriko.  
- ¿Midoriko dices? ¿Acaso despertó?  
- No. Lamentablemente no. Lo que pasa es que luego de que te marcharas, la bola de cristal me llamó para que me acercara a ver lo que tenía que mostrarme, fue así que me enteré de lo ocurrido con tu esposa y tu hija, pero no fue ese el móvil de mi visita. Después de eso me invadió un sueño, en él… mi hermana me hablaba. Dijo que ya era tiempo de otorgarles la sangre de los sagrados espíritus de la Shikon.  
- Entonces sí hay que hacer algo especial.  
- Efectivamente. Ella me ordenó venir a realizar la ceremonia de sangre.  
- ¿Ceremonia de sangre? –preguntaron todos los vampiros.  
- En el sueño, Midoriko me dio la clave para que la perla les brinde la preciada sangre.  
- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Sonomi.  
- Primeramente necesitamos ir al jardín, y Sonomi… no des aun de comer a la bebita.  
- De… acuerdo.

Ella les pidió preparar un grueso tronco de árbol con una cuna en uno de los lados, lo pusieron bajo la luz tenue de la luna que menguaba lentamente. Pidió sabanas blancas para cubrir el tronco, y finalmente, sacó de sus ropajes una copa, no una cualquiera, sino una copa del más fino cristal. Así mismo, una pequeña daga de plata.

- Coloquen a la bebé en el tronco –ordenó Tsubaki.  
- ¿Qué harás con eso? –preguntó un tanto preocupada Sonomi observando la pequeña daga. Plata… una de las pocas cosas que podían herir a los vampiros.  
- No hay necesidad de temer.

Obedeció, colocó a la pequeña en la cuna hecha por el tronco y las sábanas. Tsubaki la observó largo rato.

- Es increíble –susurró.  
- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Inutaisho.  
- Todos ustedes, cada uno, poseen poderes únicos a parte de los que les da el hecho de ser kuei jin. Sí, toman la forma de un animal para desplazarse con más rapidez, son criaturas muy fuertes, pero cada una con un poder diferente. Tú por ejemplo, tienes potestad sobre los vientos gracias a tu espada, tu mujer –se refería a la mujer blanca-. Es capaz de sentir la esencia de los seres, Sonomi, puede curar las heridas, aunque no pueda curarse a sí misma, Sesshoumaru puede producir en sus garras veneno tan potente que mata con sólo olerlo y Náraku… -se quedó callada-. El caso es simple, todos poseen una habilidad única, pero tu hija… posee algo que ningún vampiro debería.  
- ¿Qué tiene mi hija?  
- Poderes espirituales.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Así es, posee poderes como el de las sacerdotisas humanas, como el de mi hermana Midoriko.  
- Y eso es bueno o malo.  
- No lo sé, eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Bueno, ya es hora de comenzar –se acercó a la pequeña y tomó su bracito, acercó peligrosamente la daga a la muñeca de la niña, estaba por cortarla cuando…  
- ¡No te atrevas siquiera a pensar que vas a lastimarla! –Sesshoumaru tenía su mano fuertemente detenida.  
- No te preocupes, esta daga es mágica. Hiere sólo por unos segundos, luego la herida cierra nuevamente sin dejar marca alguna.

Sesshoumaru la soltó. Tsubaki entonces cortó la muñeca de la pequeña, quien ni siquiera movió un músculo. Acercó la copa y dejó caer unas gotas de la sangre de la pequeña, en cuanto la retiró, tal como lo dijo, la herida cerró. Movió la copa hasta cubrir con el carmesí de la inocente sangre todo el cristal de la copa, hizo un ademán con su mano y la copa brilló con una violácea luz que impregnó la sangre de la pequeña haciendo la copa tuviese ese color luego de que el resplandor desapareciese.

Con copa y navaja en manos Tsubaki se acercó a Inutaisho, le tomó la mano y pasó la daga en su muñeca, gotas de sangre roja como el fuego cayeron a la copa, se dirigió a la mujer blanca, hizo lo mismo con ella, su sangre era de un color más encendido que el de la sangre de Inutaisho, lo cual reflejaba que tenía más carácter que él. Sonomi en cambio poseía una sangre menos encendida que la de ellos, Tsubaki lo sabía, era fuerte de espíritu pero no de carácter. Sesshoumaru tenía una sangre que pasaba el color de la de sus padres, y al llegar con la sangre de Náraku, un espeso líquido oscuro que casi perdía el color natural de la sangre calló en la copa que contenía la mezcla de las sangres de todos, corrompiendo con su oscuro color. Tsubaki sintió escalofríos, pero al caer la última gota, la sangre que cubría la copa brilló con más intensidad y claramente vio purificada la sangre de Náraku.

Tomó la daga y comenzó a revolver en la copa la sangre de todos, con el movimiento, se desprendía de las paredes de la copa la sangre de Kikyou, sangre que por el hechizo de Tsubaki se veía violácea, líneas de ese color formaban una espiral dentro de la copa, ofreció entonces un sorbo de esa mezcla de sangre a cada uno de los vampiros, quienes al principio se negaban a hacerlo pero que luego habrían querido beber toda la copa. Ninguno imaginó que la mezcla de sus sangres haría un sabor tan delicioso.

Luego de ofrecer la sangre a los vampiros sólo quedaba media copa, entonces se acercó a la pequeña, con una mano tomó su carita para hacer que abriera su boquita y con la otra acercó la copa dando de beber a la bebé la sangre de sus familiares, esa sangre se convertiría en su primer alimento. Como si supiera lo que debía hacer, la pequeña tomó con su manita la perla, apenas y podía abarcarla, Tsubaki sostuvo su manecita sobre la copa, en ese momento el punto carmesí que se veía en el centro de la perla comenzó a verse más y más encendido y una pequeña grieta se hizo sobre la perla, maravillados, todos observaron manar sangre de ese pequeño objeto, una sangre limpia, de un rojo hipnotizante, la copa estuvo llena en un santiamén.

- Igual que hace unos momentos, beberán sólo por esta ocasión, todos de la misma copa –les dijo Tsubaki y les acercó uno a uno la copa para darles un trago de esa sangre sagrada.

Uno a uno quedaron idiotizados luego de probar semejante sabor. Exquisito, simple y sencillamente delicioso. Jamás la sangre de algún humano les había parecido tan deliciosa. Incluso Náraku quedó encantado con el sabor de esa sangre.

- A partir de ahora, cada vez que tengan hambre, hagan que la pequeña sostenga la perla sobre sus copas, esta no la volverán a usar –dijo Tsubaki y la arrojó al estanque. La copa se hundió-. La perla sangrará para ustedes, pero sólo en manos de la pequeña. Y como una vez te dijo mi hermana Inutaisho, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe tocarla. Sólo ella. Todos ustedes deberán tener cuidado, porque los poderes de la perla fueron despertados y tendrán constantes ataques de youkais que querrán venir por ella.  
- Nadie saldrá vivo si intenta acercarse a mi hermana.

Tsubaki sonrió ante las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

- Una cosa más… Inutaisho, no olvides la promesa que hiciste a mi hermana.  
- No lo he hecho. A partir de hoy me dedicaré a cumplir con ella.

_Sangre, la preciada sangre se había conseguido. ¿Pero a qué precio? Mi padre aun no lo sabía._

_Kikyou, pobre e inocente amada mía, sin que lo supieras, tu destino había sido sellado._

_La ambición sería cultivada día a día._


	8. Henka

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**.~*****Henka*****~.  
[Transformación]**

Cinco copas se llenaron y vaciaron una y otra vez… no habrían querido dejar de beber. La sangre que probaban hacía uso y honor de su nombre: Sangre sagrada.

Tsubaki los observó un rato, se sentía bien de haber sido de ayuda, sentía que nunca había estado a la altura de Midoriko y por ende, no había sido muy necesaria para las personas, pero hoy… hoy eso había cambiado. Había ayudado a quienes lo necesitaban, se sentía bien. Se disponía a marchar cuando…

- Espera Tsubaki –le habló Inutaisho-. No te vayas, aun tengo algo que hacer y necesito que te quedes.  
- De… ¿de qué se trata? –preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.  
- De mi sobrino. Prometí ayudarte y lo haré. Acompáñame a la sala.

Caminó guiada por él. Se sentía un tanto nerviosa con la mano del kuei jin sobre su espalda baja. Náraku observaba cómo ellos llegaban a donde Inutaisho le dijo que tenía que hablar con él.

- Tsubaki toma asiento.  
- Hai –susurró obedeciendo.  
- Dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Náraku temía que Tsubaki le hubiese dicho que él tuvo que ver con el accidente de Sonomi, estaba seguro de que Tsubaki lo sabía, lo había visto en su mirada cuando comunicaba a su hermano que había presenciado lo ocurrido gracias a su esfera de cristal.  
- Es de ella de quien tenemos que hablar.  
- No veo ninguna necesidad de hablar contigo sobre mi mujer.  
- Pues la hay –silencio invadió unos segundos-. Náraku, ¿por qué decidiste hacer de Tsubaki tu esposa?

Esa pregunta no la esperaban ni Náraku ni Tsubaki. La una estaba temerosa de la respuesta de Náraku y el otro no sabía qué responder.

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. Yo jamás te hice pregunta similar respecto a Sonomi y…  
- No la hiciste –lo interrumpe-. Pero de haberlo hecho te habría respondido que hice mi esposa a Sonomi porque la amo. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.  
- No hay más mujeres vampiro, al menos no en este lugar –cuando dice eso las pupilas de Tsubaki se cristalizan-. Y una humana, no. Simplemente detesto a los humanos. Ella en cambio… sí, es humana, pero no cualquiera. Es la humana perfecta para mí, es hermosa, poderosa, especial. No merece haber nacido entre ese racimo de maleza –Náraku no mentía, en cierta forma estaba expresando lo que sentía por Tsubaki que lo orilló a desearla de tal manera y a marcarla como su esposa, para que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atreviera a pensar siquiera, que podría poseerla.  
- Inutaisho sonrió, conocía a su hermano, jamás diría que sentía cariño por ella pero con lo que dijo fue suficiente. Tsubaki había dejado escapar un par de lágrimas, al Náraku verla…  
- ¿Bueno ya me dirás por qué este cuestionamiento de mi vida privada?  
- Hermano, quiero ser el primero en felicitarte –se acercó a él y lo abrazó.  
- Fe… ¿Felicitarme por qué? –preguntó rompiendo el abrazo.  
- Tsubaki, díselo.

Ella se incorporó, temerosa caminó hasta Náraku, se paró frente a él. Sus hermosos ojos azules parecían temblar.

- Náraku… yo… -afinó su garganta-. Estoy en cinta.  
- ¿Qué? –murmuró bajo e incrédulo.  
- Hermano, vas a ser padre.

Náraku sintió un vuelco en su ser. ¿Padre? ¿Él padre?, no, eso era imposible. Jamás pasó por su mente el tener un hijo, pensó que no era necesario. Era tan egoísta que sentía que no tenía por qué dar vida a otro ser, él vivía para arrancar la vida a seres inferiores, pero ahora… ahora daba vida, sí, él daba vida, daba vida a un ser nuevo con la ayuda de uno de esos seres inferiores a los que él la quitaba. Se sentía extraño, tal vez emocionado, sí, eso debía ser, desconocía muchas de las buenas emociones, sólo conocía la maldad.

Miró fijamente a Tsubaki, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un brusco beso. Ella cerró los ojos pero él los mantenía abiertos, tal vez era que quería cerciorarse de que no soñaba, aunque… ¿cuándo lo había hecho? esa era la razón de su pésimo carácter, el hecho de no soñar, de no tener esperanzas o ilusiones por realizar.

Inutaisho sintió que debía dejarlos solos, creyó que Náraku debía disfrutar junto a Tsubaki de ese momento especial, lo que no pensó es que el egoísmo de su hermano haría de ese momento el peor de la vida de Tsubaki, y tal vez de cualquier mujer.

Se separa de Tsubaki bruscamente…

- ¿Por qué tenías que decírselo primero que a mí? –le dice molesto.  
- No entiendo de qué hablas –le responde un tanto asustada.  
- Si es mi hijo… ¿por qué mi hermano debía saberlo antes que yo?  
- Náraku, es que… tenía miedo de tu reacción. Tú me dijiste que no querías que otros lazos nos unieran y yo pensé que un hijo…  
- Un hijo no significa nada para mí –le dice despectivo-. No cambia la forma en que te veo, eres igual ante mis ojos. De hecho, tal vez ahora desconfío de ti.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
- ¿Cómo saber si es mío?

Las pupilas de Tsubaki se dilataron.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
- De mi hermano tal vez no es, no lo has visto tan seguido como para que te embarace, pero… ¿cómo saber si es mío?  
- ¡Náraku eres un idiota! –le grita al borde de las lágrimas-. Como Kuei Jin que eres tu olfato puede saber si hay otra esencia en mi cuerpo. Lo que has dicho es con la única intención de lastimarme.  
- Tsubaki, Tsubaki –ríe ante la mirada de ella-. Vamos, te acompaño al Fuji.  
- No te necesito. Volveré sola.  
- No digas tonterías –la vuelve a tomar por la cintura mientras piensa-. _Pobre… creo que después de todo puedes serme útil. Como tu hermana lo dijo, en ti hay ambición, y eso… eso mi querida Tsubaki, será tu perdición –_comienza a verla de una manera diferente, hay algo en sus ojos rojos que paraliza a Tsubaki-. Llevas a mi sangre contigo, no irás sola.

Siente un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo, algo anda mal.

Se deja guiar por el kuei jin, llegan al jardín y Náraku toma su apariencia animal.

- Sube a mi lomo –dice a Tsubaki.

Temerosa accede, no sabe qué esperar de Náraku. Sobre el lomo del lobo en sus pensamientos se pierde, aferrada fuertemente a la melena de Náraku piensa…

_- La mirada de Náraku, debo cuidarme de la mirada de Náraku._

Ella recuerda lo que les había dicho a los vampiros, cada uno poseía un poder único aparte del que les daba el ser ese tipo de criaturas, nombró los poderes especiales de cada uno de ellos, pero no el de Náraku. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Sería que acaso esa habilidad de Náraku ya comenzaba a controlarla? Estaba asustada, tanto que no se percató de las horas que habían pasado, reaccionó al ver que estaban frente a su casa casi en la cima del Fuji.

Baja lentamente.

- Gracias Náraku –dice y se dispone a entrar.  
- Espera –Náraku toma su apariencia normal-. Entraré contigo.  
- No es necesario Náraku.  
- No estoy preguntando. Dije que lo haré.

Entra con ella, y antes de que ella objetara algo él la besa, la carga y se dirige a la habitación de ella, lugar que muy bien conoce. Tsubaki no puede rechazarlo, a pesar de su preocupación es imposible para ella hacerlo.

Náraku se posa sobre ella y clava su mirar de fuego en los ojos zafiro de ella. La observa largo rato… Tsubaki siente perderse ante esa mirada, su cuerpo, mente y corazón no tienen voluntad ante esa mirada.

_- Kami… está sucediendo. No quiero, no quiero que me controle. Sal de mi mente por favor –_pensaba desesperada al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Náraku.  
- _Pobre mujer mía, de nada sirve luchar en mi contra. Tu esencia sigue siendo la de un humano, por muy poderosa que seas, no podrás contra mí. Déjate vencer._

Tsubaki empezaba a sudar frío, su cuerpo temblaba. Náraku se dio cuenta de que ya era suficiente. No quería destruir su alma, sólo quería embargarla. Se puso de pie.

- Me voy –dijo-. Cuídate mucho y cuida de mi hijo.

Diciendo esto marchó. Ella se quedó tirada en la cama.

- No. No quiero.

Se levantó y corrió a la habitación en donde yacía dormida su hermana Midoriko. Se puso de rodillas al lado de la cama y tomó su mano, la besó y apretó fuertemente.

- Midoriko tengo miedo. Despierta por favor hermana… tú sabes que soy débil de espíritu –comienza a llorar-. No me dejes sola hermana, no me dejes sola ahora que más te necesito. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. No sé qué tiene en mente Náraku, pero sé que no es bueno. Hermana cometiste un error al hablarles del poder de la perla, Náraku quiere poseerla, intentó matar a la esposa y la hija de Inutaisho. Hará cualquier cosa por tenerla, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sé que quiere apoderarse de mi mente, hermana ayúdame. No me dejes sola por favor, te necesito, ahora más que nunca te necesito.

Sus lágrimas brotan sinceras, tiene miedo, miedo a dejar de ser quien es. Sabe que la habilidad de Náraku es la de doblegar el alma de las personas.

- Midoriko, despierta por favor, ven a ayudarme. Hermana espero un hijo, un hijo que no quiero que sea como él. Cuánta razón tenías hermana, cuánta razón. No debí poner mis ojos en un kuei jin, y menos en ese kuei jin. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo… -susurrando esto se queda dormida sin haber soltado la mano de Midoriko.

Nuevamente es presa de un sueño profundo, vaga entre sombras, su mente se pierde.

_- Tsubaki… -le susurra una voz-. Tsubaki responde a mi llamado.  
- __¿Hermana? –dice confundida-. ¡Hermana has despertado! –corre a abrazarla.  
- __No Tsubaki. Aun no puedo hacerlo, aun no recupero las fuerzas y energías suficientes para despertar. Sin embargo no te he dejado sola hermana. Estoy contigo. He venido a ti porque escuché tu llamado.  
- __Ayúdame. Tengo mucho miedo.  
- __Lamento decirte que no puedo hacer nada por ti. Mis poderes no son ahora los suficientes para ayudarte.  
- __¿Qué haré entonces? Náraku me controlará.  
- __Discúlpame hermana, esto es mi culpa. Desperté su ambición por la perla, y nombré una de tus debilidades, es eso lo que él está usando para apoderarse de tu alma.  
__- ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
- __Tu hijo.  
- __¿Mi hijo?  
- __Envía a él tus poderes espirituales, envía a él tus buenos sentimientos. Yo no puedo salvarte, pero él lo hará.  
- __No te entiendo.  
- __Náraku te controlará. No dejes que contigo controle a tu hijo también, no dejes que él también sea como Náraku.  
- __No, eso no. No quiero.  
- __Si ya no hay salvación para ti ahora, envía a tu hijo lo bueno que hay en tu alma, así él no será como su padre y tendrás la esperanza de volver a ser quien eres. Cuando yo pueda despertar te salvaré del control de Náraku, pero para eso, necesitaré que tu esencia no haya desaparecido del todo.  
- __Hermana.  
- __Te prometo Tsubaki que tú y tu hijo estarán bien. Despertaré para salvarte de Náraku, confía en mí.  
- __Lo haré hermana._

Lentamente abre los ojos, sorprendida cae en cuenta de que se asoma el anochecer. Durmió casi doce horas. Aun tiene entre sus manos la blanca, suave y fría mano de Midoriko. La observa.

- Gracias hermana. Ahora sé que no estoy sola –acaricia su vientre-. Tú hijo mío, tú serás mi esperanza.

Sale de la habitación de su hermana. Se sienta en el diván de la sala y comienza a recitar una oración, todo su cuerpo parece estar rodeado de un aura morada y azul, se queda así largo rato.

En el castillo de los kuei jin apenas comienzan a despertar, ya no hay preocupaciones para ellos. Ahora pueden beber sangre cuando lo deseen.

Todos se encuentran en la sala, Sesshoumaru tiene en sus brazos a Kikyou, apenas despertó fue a buscarla para tenerla con él, de verdad que la niña lo ha encantado. Ninguno se esperaba que…

- Saldré unos días.  
- Pero a dónde irás –le dice la mujer blanca.  
- Ya tenemos la sangre prometida, ahora yo debo cumplir la promesa que hice a Midoriko.  
- Es verdad.  
- Inutaisho por favor ten mucho cuidado.  
- Despreocúpate Sonomi. Estaré bien. ¡Sesshoumaru! –le habla un poco fuerte para tener la atención de este-. Cuida de tu madre, de Sonomi y de tu hermana.  
- No hace falta que lo pidas.  
- Sobre todo a tu hermana. Sé que mononokes de este lugar buscarán la perla. Hazte cargo durante mi ausencia, yo debo cumplir con mi palabra.  
- Lo haré padre.

Sale del castillo, afuera se encuentra con Náraku.

- ¿Saldrás también? –le pregunta.  
- Iré a ver a Tsubaki.  
- Me alegra que tomaras lo de tu hijo de la mejor manera. Ella estaba asustada.  
- Jumb, no tenía por qué. ¿Acaso pensó que mataría a mi sangre o qué?  
- No la culpes. Salúdala de mi parte y dile que le diga a Midoriko que ya estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa. Eliminaré youkais que amenacen a las aldeas que ella protegía.  
- Ahora resulta que te convertirás en guardián del oeste ja.  
- ¿Por qué no? Ella nos ayudó, nos dio más de lo que imaginé, ahora yo corresponderé a su buena voluntad.

Toma su forma animal y se marcha. Náraku hace lo mismo pero hacia otra dirección, él se dirige a ver a Tsubaki.

El tiempo comienza a irse más rápido, Náraku constantemente visita a Tsubaki, día a día invade su ser un poco más, pero ella ya no teme, cada vez que Náraku comienza a verla con esa mirada penetrante, ella toca su vientre y en su interior repite aquellas palabras que inventara la noche de su sueño con Midoriko.

Su pancita ha crecido mucho, está ya en el octavo mes, un día, sin querer Náraku toca el vientre de Tsubaki y siente al bebé moverse.

- ¿Qué fue eso?  
- Tu hijo.  
- ¿Así se siente?

A veces sus emociones lo traicionaban. Tener un hijo era algo tan sublime que hasta él mismo reconocía que no merecía ese privilegio.

Los ojos de Tsubaki estaban ya muy diferentes, ya no poseía la mirada vivaz que un día caracterizara a su rostro. Sus ojos se veían opacos y con una mirada muy seria. Casi Náraku lograba su objetivo. Pronto, muy pronto estaría totalmente bajo su dominio.

Pasó el resto del tiempo que faltaba a ese bebé para nacer, el día había llegado. Náraku había decidido llevarla al castillo para cuidar de ella. Sonomi la asistiría en el parto y la mujer blanca la ayudaría.

Ella sabía que era el día, un día muy especial, ese día nacería su hijo, pero ese día sucumbiría al control de Náraku. Tenía miedo, pero confiaba en Midoriko y también en que su hijo la ayudaría llegado el momento.

- Vamos Tsubaki, con fuerza –le decía Sonomi.

Ella miraba a la nada, la expresión de su rostro era de un dolor inmenso.

- Esfuérzate mujer, pronto el dolor será recompensado –le decía la mujer blanca.

Náraku observaba de cerca, Inutaisho no se encontraba, de nuevo se encontraba exterminando youkais en aldeas lejanas, y Sesshoumaru se encontraba ahí también, observaba curioso. Él habría querido ver el nacimiento de su hermana pero fue imposible, tenía en brazos a la pequeña, ya tenía ocho meses de edad, su cabello había crecido hasta sus hombros y estaba más vivaracha, muy acostumbrada a estar en brazos de su hermano.

Un quejido largo y fuerte se hace presente, lo secunda el llanto del recién nacido.

- ¡Es un niño! –grita Sonomi.  
- Felicidades Tsubaki, ahora eres madre –le dice la mujer blanca.

La mirada de Tsubaki no expresa emoción alguna, una lágrima resbala por su mejilla…

- Toma –Sonomi lo pone en sus brazos.

Ella voltea a verlo, más lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, siente que ya es la hora.

- Su nombre será Miroku.

Diciendo eso su mirada recupera el brillo, pero ahora destella malicia. Náraku voltea a ver a su hijo, no nace en él el deseo de cargarlo, observa a Tsubaki, sabe que está hecho, ya está totalmente bajo su dominio. Dibuja en sus labios una sonrisa.

La mujer blanca mira a Tsubaki confundida.

_- ¿Qué pasó? Su esencia se transformó por completo. Cómo puede pasar algo así, es imposible. La esencia de ningún ser se transforma en un instante como la de ella lo hizo. ¿Qué le pasó a Tsubaki?_

Tsubaki tiene en sus brazos al bebé, lo observa, pero no hay una mirada de cariño hacia él. Las únicas testigos de su amor por su hijo fueron las lágrimas que minutos antes derramara.

Ella había sufrido una transformación completa en el momento de nacer su hijo. Su esencia bondadosa ha quedado sepultada en los confines de su alma, y el amor por su hijo en el infinito de su corazón. Ya no es más que una mujer frívola que estará a merced de las órdenes que su amo le dé.

_Miroku, amigo mío, en algo tu existencia sería similar a la mía. Crecerías sin conocer el cariño de tus padres._

_No es que tu madre no te amara, sino que el alma sucia y corrompida de tu padre le impediría darte todo su cariño._

_La soledad amigo mío, aprenderías como yo, que sería tu mejor amiga._


	9. Seichou Suru

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**.~*Seichou Suru*~.  
[Creciendo]**

Miroku nació, pero ni Náraku ni Tsubaki mostraron interés alguno en él. Para sorpresa de ambas mujeres de Inutaisho, Tsubaki dejó a su hijo en el palacio de los Kuei Jin. Apenas se recuperó del dolor del parto se marchó al Fuji ante la estupefacción de la familia de vampiros, bueno, Náraku no parecía sorprendido, y de hecho hasta se veía complacido. Tsubaki alegó a las otras mujeres que ella era una hechicera y que tenía demasiadas responsabilidades como para cuidar de un bebé. Le pidió a Sonomi se hiciera cargo de él, después de todo, ella ya tenía experiencia, lo mismo dijo a la mujer blanca. De esta manera se iría sin siquiera regalar a su hijo un beso o una caricia y sin que en ella naciera algún día el deseo de irlo a ver.

Para cuando llegó al Fuji entró a la cámara de Midoriko, la observó un rato.

- Qué estúpida eres. Mira que haber entregado a ese Kuei Jin la Shikon no Tama… por tu estupidez estás así, ¿y sabes? Ojalá no despiertes nunca.

Diciendo esto apagó todos los inciensos, todas las velas y salió deslizando fuertemente la puerta. Esa puerta no volvería a ser abierta en cientos de años…

De los ojos cerrados de Midoriko escaparon unos hilos de lágrimas. Al escuchar esas palabras de su hermana sabía que la Tsubaki que ella conoció y creció a su lado había desaparecido, pero así mismo le dolía saber que sufría, que estaba en algún recóndito y oscuro lugar esperando a ser salvada por ella. "¡¿Pero cuánto falta para eso hermana mía?!" se decía…

Náraku no sólo había transformado a Tsubaki, sino que había hecho que olvidara que alguna vez fue buena y sobre todo que tenía algo que decir a Inutaisho, había olvidado su temor a ser controlada por él, había olvidado su plática con Midoriko, había olvidado incluso el amor por su hermana. Tsubaki ya no era más que una mujer malvada.

En el castillo de los Kuei Jin mientras tanto, Náraku observa a su hijo… ya casi amanece, los demás vampiros están durmiendo, no esperaba que pusieran al pequeño en un ataúd, ni mucho menos que lo dejaran en su habitación.

- Después de todo no es tan mala idea –dice mientras pasea sus dedos por la espesa melena del niño-. Eres muy pequeño, pero sé que te parecerás a mí. Sacaste los ojos de tu madre. ¿Sabes?, no pensé jamás tener un hijo, ni siquiera sé lo que siento por ti. De antemano te pido una disculpa, es lo menos que mereces. Nunca seré un buen padre, así que no esperes eso de mí, tampoco tu madre te querrá mucho, pero tuve que hacer algo con ella, por ser mi sangre te dejaré disfrutar del poder que obtendré con su ayuda. Por lo demás no esperes de nosotros algo que no te daremos. Su decisión de dejarte aquí no es tan mala, podré educarte como un verdadero vampiro, aunque no lo eres del todo. Aquí te llamarían hanyou, mitad humano mitad demonio, porque eso creen que somos, demonios. Pero en términos reales ¿qué eres tú?  
- Dhampiro.

Por un momento Náraku se sobresalta, no reconoció la voz enseguida, luego su mente la hizo nítida.

- Vaya, el guardián del oeste ha vuelto.  
- Discúlpame por venir tarde. No estuve presente en el nacimiento de tu hijo.  
- Da igual.  
- ¿Por qué está aquí? –se acerca hasta él.  
- Su madre decidió dejarlo a nuestro cargo.  
- ¿Tsubaki hizo eso? –observa al bebé. Tiene mucho cabello para ser un recién nacido, es de color negro y se aprecia que en el futuro será ondulado, la piel blanca y los ojos azules-. Se parece un poco a ti, pero también a Tsubaki.  
- Mmm, ¿oye, qué dijiste cuando llegaste?  
- Te escuché hablándole al pequeño. Sí, aquí lo llamarían hanyou, pero es un dhampiro. Es mitad humano, mitad vampiro.  
- Dhampiro he…  
- Felicidades hermano, será mejor que ya te metas a dormir, está amaneciendo. Ya te dejo, no podía evitar venir a ver a mi sobrino antes de ir a dormir.  
- Jumb, gracias.

Inutaisho se marcha, Náraku se mete a su ataúd.

Al terminarse el día, apenas el sol se ocultó Sesshoumaru despertó, como siempre fue por su hermana, quien a pesar de ser tan pequeñita ya tenía el ataúd que usaría hasta que fuera adulta. La despertó, al verlo los ojos de la pequeña destellaron alegría y estiró sus bracitos para que él la cargase, Sesshoumaru la tomó entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación sin despertar a su padre y a Sonomi. Se dirigió con la pequeña al jardín.

- Vamos, ven… sé que puedes –le decía Sesshoumaru a la pequeña.

Nadie podría siquiera imaginar que él hacía eso. Había sentado a la pequeña junto a la fuente y se había alejado un poco. Permanecía agachado y estirando una mano para invitar a Kikyou a seguirlo.

La pequeña niña se había puesto en pie, estaba deteniéndose del borde de la fuente y veía temerosa la distancia entre ella y Sesshoumaru, quien seguía llamándola.

Un cuadro muy singular, la personalidad de Sesshoumaru siempre había sido fría e indiferente, pero desde que Kikyou naciera había cambiado un poco a los ojos de los demás. Pero si alguien hubiese visto la mirada que dirigía a Kikyou en ese momento y la hermosa sonrisa que dibujaba en sus labios mientras hablaba cariñosamente a la bebé, jurarían que ese no era él. Ese no podía ser el Sesshoumaru que todos conocían.

La sonrisa que su hermano le regalaba animó a la pequeña a separarse de la fuente e intentar sostenerse por sí misma, una vez lo hizo, lentamente movió una de sus piernitas y dio un primer paso, abrió sus pequeños brazos para equilibrarse y dio uno más, y siguió así hasta que pudo tomar la mano de Sesshoumaru.

En cuanto Sesshoumaru sintió las manos de su hermana la abrazó, cargó y comenzó a girar sosteniéndola en el aire.

- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Pudiste caminar! ¡Ya caminas!

La pequeña reía divertida cuando Sesshoumaru pudo oler que algo se acercaba rápidamente al lugar. En el pecho de la pequeña, la perla comenzó a brillar, Sesshoumaru podía escuchar el latido.

- ¡Maldición! Otra vez –susurró con fastidio.

La pequeña sólo lo veía confundida. Él la bajó.

- Estarás segura, no te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo.

Salió a encarar a ese espíritu que se dirigía a ellos, no fue difícil para él, no era más que un demonio de baja categoría que murió con sólo un zarpazo de Sesshoumaru. Volvió tranquilamente. La niña aun estaba donde la dejó, por primera vez Sesshoumaru vio en los ojos de Kikyou una mirada profundamente triste. A pesar de que era tan pequeña, comprendía por lo que vio Sesshoumaru, que ella era la causante de que esos seres se acercaran tanto, apretaba con su manecita el colgante de la perla y veía a su hermano fijamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

No esperó que…

- Sesshoumaru… -una tenue voz hermosa hizo eco en su oído.

Se sorprendió, ¿de dónde había venido esa voz? Era tan dulce, tan linda. ¿Quién decía su nombre con esa gracilidad? Ya ni siquiera veía a su hermana, buscaba con la mirada a alguien, a la dueña de esa voz tan bella.

- Sesshoumaru –dijo nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos enormes, lentamente bajó la mirada, la posó sobre Kikyou. La pequeña lo miró y movió sus labios lentamente.

- Sesshoumaru –dijo una vez más.

Su sorpresa era demasiada, cargó a la pequeña, lo abrazó y volvió a repetir su nombre. Su primera palabra, la primera palabra que dijera Kikyou, fue el nombre de su hermano.

- Estás creciendo –dijo Sesshoumaru-. Ya puedes caminar, y ya hablas… estás creciendo Kikyou.  
- Sesshoumaru.

La pequeña le sonríe y él la observa complacido.

Inutaisho y Sonomi se complacieron con la noticia de que la pequeña Kikyou comenzaba a hablar y caminar, poco a poco perfeccionó lo que había aprendido. Ya se le podía ver corriendo sola por todo el castillo.

Sí, habían ataques a la casa debido a los mononokes y youkais, pero hasta ahora no habían sido problema para Sesshoumaru, cuando algo se complicaba Náraku ayudaba, él también cuidaba de la perla, pues estaba convencido de que algún día sería para él, sólo debía esperar.

Al principio había planeado matar a Kikyou, después de todo sólo era una niña, pero Tsubaki le dijo que no era buena idea, todos buscarían al culpable. Además de que bien sabía que un vampiro sólo puede ser muerto por otro vampiro, si acaso por los conjuros especiales de algunos humanos, pero como ya no atacaban a humanos, lentamente comenzaban a olvidarse de ellos, entonces los otros vampiros se darían cuenta de que él era el culpable, así que decidió esperar, después de todo, la eternidad estaba de su parte.

Inutaisho pasaba poco tiempo en casa, se había dedicado cien por ciento a cuidar de las aldeas que Midoriko protegía, pronto los aldeanos comenzaron a llamarlo el Dios del oeste. Por la mente de esos hombres jamás pasaría que ese ser que los protegía, era el rey de los Kuei Jin.

Kikyou día a día acaparaba miradas, a medida que crecía podía apreciarse la hermosa mujer que sería, después de todo era una vampiresa, y otra característica envidiable de los vampiros, aparte de su casi inmortalidad, era su hermosura. Kikyou no sería la excepción, su belleza no tendría punto de comparación a la humana más hermosa. Su madre la adoraba, la mujer blanca la quería mucho, era la razón de su padre para despertar y se había convertido en la razón de ser de Sesshoumaru.

Para Miroku la suerte no pintaría igual, la vez en que Náraku se disculpara con él, sería la única en que recibiera una caricia sincera de su parte, quienes veían por su crecimiento eran Sonomi y la mujer blanca, poco a poco el tiempo pasó, las noches y los días se fueron.

En lo que a los vampiros les pareció un simple suspiro, habían transcurrido doce años. Doce años de peleas con mononokes y youkais, doce años en los que Inutaisho había protegido de las aldeas del oeste, doce años en los que Sesshoumaru se había dedicado a cuidar de su hermana, en los que Náraku y Tsubaki ideaban posibles formas de recuperar la Shikon no Tama, doce años en los que Miroku había ido creciendo solo.

Aunque Sonomi y la mujer blanca lo habían atendido siempre, él se sentía solo. Náraku jamás le mostró cariño, él aprendió por Sonomi que debía llamar padre al hombre que dormía en la misma habitación que él, y cuando alguna vez oyó a Kikyou llamar madre a Sonomi, él dedujo su madre debía ser la mujer blanca, y al llamarla así, Sesshoumaru le hizo saber que no lo era. Preguntó si él tenía una mamá, claro que la tenía, le platicaron de ella y quiso ir a verla, más su padre se lo prohibió. Le impuso como condición que no iría a verla hasta que aprendiera el deslice entre las sombras.

Como dhampiro que era, no podría adoptar la forma de un animal como los vampiros, pero al menos aprendería a deslizarse entre las sombras. Mientras crecía notó que él podía caminar en el día, los rayos del sol no eran mortales para él. Quizá en ese sentido un dhampiro era más fuerte aun que un vampiro, pero no, su resistencia era menor.

Él y Kikyou eran buenos amigos, Sesshoumaru no mostraba disgusto por esto hasta…

- Hermano no puedo –le decía Kikyou.  
- Ningún no puedo, hazlo.  
- Pero es difícil, por más que lo intento.

Sonomi se encontraba ahí también, ella y Sesshoumaru trataban de enseñarle a Kikyou a adoptar su forma animal.

- Obsérvame una vez más hija.

Está de pie, respira profundamente, cierra los ojos por unos segundos y los abre de repente. Ya no son unos ojos cafés, sino negros y rodeados de un color rojo, su rostro parece adoptar una forma diferente y el tamaño de su cuerpo aumenta quedando convertida en una enorme pantera negra.

- No es tan sencillo como parece.  
- Nadie dijo que lo fuera Kikyou –le dice Sesshoumaru-. También la primera vez fue difícil para mí.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Inténtalo una vez más.

Kikyou le sonríe. Respira profundo, trata de concentrarse y comienza a liberar energía. Poco a poco lo va consiguiendo, Sesshoumaru la ve atento, siente curiosidad por saber qué forma tomará.

Al fin lo consigue, al igual que su madre su forma animal es la de una pantera, sólo que ella es blanca.

- Lo conseguí –dice y comienza a correr y llega hasta su madre, comienza a pasar su cabeza bajo el cuello de ella.

Ambas dejan su transformación.

- Felicidades hija, iré a decirle a tu padre antes de que se vaya.

Kikyou y Sesshoumaru se quedan solos.

- Bien hecho.  
- No habría podido sin ti.

Sesshoumaru le sonríe. De repente…

- Oye Sesshoumaru, desde ayer quiero preguntarte algo –dice mientras se sienta junto a la fuente.  
- Pregunta lo que quieras, que si está en mis manos responderte lo haré –le responde mientras se sienta a su lado.  
- ¿Qué clase de criaturas somos? –clava sus ojos en los de Sesshoumaru-. ¿Cuál es la esencia de ser un vampiro?  
- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
- Miroku es mi amigo, de hecho lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano -ante este comentario Sesshoumaru gruñe un poco, no le agrada compartir el cariño de su hermana-. Sin embargo, Miroku no es un vampiro. Nuestro padre dice que él es un dhampiro. Es hijo de una humana y de tío Náraku, quien es un vampiro al igual que nosotros. Pero me gustaría saber lo que somos. ¿Somos demonios como dicen los humanos? ¿Podemos ser clasificados como youkais o mononokes? Esas preguntas rondan a mi mente –mientras hablaba de eso su mirada se veía triste, si Sesshoumaru odiaba algo en ella era verla triste-. Me gustaría saber si tenemos un propósito al existir.  
- Los vampiros somos criaturas nacidas de la noche. No somos muertos vivientes como dicen los humanos en sus leyendas de las que nos han hecho protagonistas. Somos criaturas como ellos, nacidas en este mundo porque el creador lo quiso así. Pero no sé si hay un propósito para nuestra existencia. Quizá somos la evolución de la raza humana.  
- Papá me ha hablado de Transilvania. Hermano, ¿ahí es dónde creciste?  
- No. Nací ahí, pero apenas era un bebé cuando llegamos a estas tierras, por lo tanto no recuerdo nada de aquél lugar.  
- Es triste pertenecer a la oscuridad. No quisiera.  
- Es algo que no tuvimos permitido elegir.  
- ¿Sabes? A veces quisiera ser dhampiro como Miroku, o quizá hasta humana -Sesshoumaru la ve atónito-. Miroku me ha platicado que el sol es hermoso y que sus rayos se sienten bien en la piel. Dice que el cielo es lindo durante el día, que los pájaros cantan melodiosamente…  
- ¡En tu vida vuelvas a decir semejante tontería! –dice Sesshoumaru callándola abruptamente, se pone de pie-. ¡Eres una mujer vampiro y debes sentirte orgullosa de ello! Ese hanyou miserable me las va a pagar.

Kikyou se sorprendió por la manera en que Sesshoumaru le hablaba. Nunca, nunca le había gritado.

- Miroku no tiene la culpa.  
- Claro que la tiene. Mira que presumirte lo que puede ver por su condición de dhampiro. Kikyou escúchame bien, no quiero que sigas llevándote así con Miroku. Te prohíbo siquiera que le hables.  
- Tú no tienes derecho de prohibirme nada.  
- Claro que lo tengo, soy tu hermano mayor.  
- No eres mi padre.  
- Pues te he cuidado más que él.

Kikyou guardó silencio. Ciertamente desde que tenía memoria Sesshoumaru había cuidado de ella, y no negaba que incluso quería más a Sesshoumaru que a su padre.

- Yo… lo siento Sesshoumaru –dice y se levanta también para darle un abrazo a su hermano-. Eres tú quien ha estado pendiente de mí. Tú el que me ha protegido siempre, discúlpame por haberte hablado así.

Sesshoumaru la abraza, admite para sí que no quiso hablarle de esa manera, pero de igual forma no cambia su pensamiento.

- Kikyou te quiero más que a todo, no sé qué sería de mí si un día te pierdo.  
- Lo sé. Pero no dejaré de hablarle a Miroku, y perdona. No volveré a hacer cuestionamientos absurdos.

Se separa de él y se va. Sesshoumaru se queda meditabundo.

Kikyou salió a caminar por el bosque cercano, a pesar de que lo tiene prohibido lo sigue haciendo ya que le gusta sentirse libre, alguna vez tuvo miedo, pero lo perdió cuando aprendió a usar ataques con poder espiritual, tal como Tsubaki les dijera, ella poseía grandes poderes que un vampiro jamás podría haberse imaginado.

Caminaba entre los árboles cuando se sintió asechada.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! –giró para ver quién era-. Sé que hay alguien.

A pesar de que no veía a nadie ella podía sentir la presencia. Se quedó viendo fijamente la sombra de un árbol.

- ¡Quien seas te ordeno que salgas inmediatamente!

La sombra comenzó a moverse a voluntad y a tomar forma, por un momento Kikyou se asustó.

- No vuelvas a hacerme eso –dijo.

De la sombra había salido Miroku.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención –le dijo risueño.  
- Sabes que por esta perla hay youkais y monokes que quieren eliminarme, en verdad me asustaste.  
- No era mi intención Kikyou, lo siento.

Ella suspiró, más luego calló en cuenta de que…

- Miroku… ya aprendiste a usar el deslice de sombras.  
- Así es.  
- Me da mucho gusto –le sonríe.  
- A mí no tanto.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Mi padre me mintió.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- Me dijo que cuando aprendiera esta técnica podría conocer a mi madre, pero hoy que se la mostré sólo me dijo que estaba bien, pero se negó a llevarme con ella. Así que tanto esfuerzo no sirvió de nada.

Kikyou lo observa largo rato…

- Miroku tengo una idea…  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
- No hace mucho que anocheció, faltan un par de horas para la media noche. Vayamos al Fuji a buscar a tu mamá, yo te acompaño.  
- ¿De verdad Kikyou?  
- Claro que sí. Te esforzaste mucho y claro que valdrá la pena, igual yo, así probaré mi velocidad como pantera.

Miroku le sonrió y se volvió a transformar en una sombra, Kikyou adoptó su forma animal y ambos se dirigieron al Fuji, ya estaban muy cansados cuando llegaron a las faldas del volcán, Miroku perdió su trasformación de sombra.

- Ya no puedo seguir Kikyou, ya no puedo más.  
- ¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? Allá arriba se encuentra tu madre, vamos, tú puedes, no viajamos tanto para que te quedes aquí.

Miroku quería seguir, de verdad quería conocer a su mamá, pero ya su cuerpo estaba sin fuerza. Kikyou observó la angustia en su mirada, quería llorar, ella entonces se agachó.

- Sube a mi espalda –le dijo-. Te llevaré.  
- Kikyou… no, eso es imposible.  
- Hazlo, como pantera poseo más fuerza, sube, tienes que ver a tu mamá.

Le agradeció con una sonrisa y subió. Ella entonces comenzó a saltar y se apresuró a subir la montaña. Se detuvo al ver una casa.

- Debe ser ahí.

Miroku bajó de Kikyou, ella entonces adoptó su forma normal.

- Por un momento creí que eran mentiras de tío Náraku. No pensé que en verdad una humana pudiese vivir en la cima de este volcán.  
- Ella no es una humana cualquiera, mi madre es una poderosa hechicera…

Miroku se dirigió a la casa, Kikyou lo siguió. Entraron sin hacer ruido en la primera puerta, pero al pasar por la cortina de piedrecillas inevitablemente lo hicieron.

- ¿Quién está ahí? –dijo la bella mujer de largo cabello negro azulado y ojos azul profundo como el cielo nocturno.

Miroku no articulaba palabra, por fin, ella, ella debía ser su añorada madre. Kikyou no dijo nada, estaba consciente de que era a Miroku a quien le correspondía hablarle.

La mujer se acercó a ellos, apenas a un par de metros de ellos.

- Les he hecho una pregunta.  
- Yo… -se atrevió a hablar Miroku-. Yo soy… mi nombre es…

Tsubaki lo veía fríamente, escudriñándolo, había logrado sentir la naturaleza Kuei Jin en ambos, pero le parecía imposible que se tratara de…

- ¡Mamá! –gritó Miroku abalanzándose a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo-. ¡Mamita soy yo! ¡Soy Miroku! ¡Tu hijo Miroku!

La mujer se sorprendió, el pequeño la abrazaba fuertemente, le expresaba tanto cariño… como si la conociese desde siempre. Su ser vibró por un instante, pero rechazó el sentimiento que quiso aflorar en ese momento.

- Así que Miroku he –dijo sin corresponder el abrazo y sin la más mínima emoción-. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miroku se separó de ella lentamente.

- Yo… quería conocerte. Desde hace mucho le pedí a mi padre conocerte y no me lo permitió.  
- Yo le dije claramente que no te quería aquí.

Esas palabras hicieron pedazos las ilusiones del niño, tanto tiempo rogándole a su padre por verla, y ahora que al fin estaba ahí con ella, ella le decía que no quería verlo.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así?! ¿Acaso no tiene sentimientos? –Kikyou no soportó la actitud de Tsubaki  
- Tú… tú eres… -le parecía increíble que no hubiese reconocido la presencia de la Shikon no Tama.

La esencia que ella recordaba era diferente, Kikyou había cambiado la presencia de la Shikon, tanto que ni ella misma pudo reconocerla.

- Has cambiado mucho Kikyou –le dijo mientras la veía, ya no era una bebé, pero tampoco parecía una niña, su cuerpo comenzaba a verse como el de una adolescente, sus pechos comenzaban a crecer, sus facciones eran ya bien definidas, su mirada altiva, su porte erguido, su cabello a media espalda, largo, hermoso.

- ¿Por qué le ha hablado así a Miroku?  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
- Él ha deseado conocerla con mucha ilusión, por qué tenía que arruinarlo.  
- Yo no le pedí que viniera.  
- Mamá… -ella volteó a verlo-. ¿Acaso… acaso no me quieres?

Tsubaki guardó silencio, lo observó…

- No tengo tiempo para ti. Además de que este no es un buen lugar para criar a un hijo. Vuelve con los Kuei Jin.

Miroku no dijo más. Salió de la casa, no sin antes darle a Tsubaki una mirada de infinita tristeza, llena de dolor y sufrimiento, una mirada de decepción terrible.

Kikyou se limitó a seguirlo sin decir nada.

Tsubaki observaba de pie en la puerta como ambos chiquillos se perdían en la nevada, recordó la mirada del pequeño… un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué me pasa? –dijo sorprendida-. ¿Por qué lloro?

Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero la verdadera Tsubaki había logrado sentir el dolor de Miroku y había sufrido tanto como él. La crueldad de Náraku no tenía nombre.

De distintas maneras, ambos estaban creciendo… estaban aprendiendo de la vida.

Regresaron al castillo casi al amanecer, ambos fueron fuertemente reprendidos. Sobre todo Miroku, le dijeron que él podía sobrevivir al amanecer, pero que haber arriesgado a Kikyou de esa forma había sido muy imprudente de su parte.

Kikyou les contó lo ocurrido, no podían creerlo. Tsubaki era tan cruel… Sonomi y la mujer blanca fueron más amorosas con Miroku, pero eso no llenaría jamás en su corazón el vacío de sentirse tan solo.

Ellos siguieron creciendo, siguieron aprendiendo, viviendo.

Con la ayuda de la sangre sagrada todo peligro humano estaba descartado, pero el peligro de los youkais y monokes iba en aumento.

Para cuando Kikyou cumplió veinte años dejó de verse cambio en ella, a partir de entonces esa sería su apariencia el resto de su vida. Miroku tampoco envejecería, poseía la sangre Kuei Jin.

Por ambos pasaron cien largos años que no se notaron en su apariencia. Cien años en los que crecieron en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sesshoumaru seguía adorando a Kikyou y ella de igual manera. Habían vivido tranquilos y su vida parecía que no tendría cambios importantes.

Miroku era ya un hombre, uno muy serio y de apariencia sombría, no había vuelto a intentar estar con su madre, no la buscó más para eso, pero usó su deslice de sombras muchas veces para ir a verla sin que ella se percatara de su presencia. Tsubaki tampoco envejeció, ella era una hechicera hija de un dios, así que su juventud también era indefinida. Las pláticas con Náraku eran algo que Miroku detestaba, difería mucho con él así que prefería evitarlo, se resguardaba en su soledad.

Ciento veinte años de existencia de Kikyou pasaron para que ella conociera ese sentimiento que te cambia para siempre.

Luego de crecer, de crecer en tanto tiempo, vendría la verdadera prueba.

_Crecer es la más grande prueba para la existencia, crecer en soledad o en compañía marcará la diferencia.  
La segunda prueba es la más difícil, la que siempre duele, la que siempre hiere, la prueba que se llevará parte de tu alma.  
La más grande prueba de existir… el más grande desafío de la vida, algo muy difícil de aprender._

_Amar…_


	10. Koi Shite Iru

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**.~*Koi Shite Iru*~.  
[Está enamorada]**

Camina hermosa silueta por senderos oscuros bajo la tenue luz de la luna llena, no debería pero no le importa, no entiende la supuesta debilidad que todos dicen sentir a causa de ella. Por un camino que parece trazado sólo para ella llega hasta un hermoso estanque de aguas termales. El lugar es totalmente mágico, rodeado de cerezos, y el frío de la noche al contacto con la tibia agua del estanque hace formar una bruma encantadora.

Poco a poco desprende de su cuerpo esas vestimentas no muy comunes entre las mujeres de Japón, su hermosa piel blanca va quedando desnuda. Su belleza es sólo comparada a una Tennyo, si es que no debido a seres como ella es que comenzaron a llamar a tanta belleza "doncella celestial". Desnudo su cuerpo, delicadamente entra al estanque, se sumerge en sus aguas.

No lejos del lugar un joven la observa, caminando por el bosque vio pasar a la Tennyo, había oído las leyendas de que las doncellas celestiales bajaban a bañarse a la tierra, y que si él se apoderaba de su chal, la doncella no podría volver al cielo y se casaría con él. La belleza de la mujer que vio en el bosque lo hipnotizó, por esa razón la había seguido y había detenido su corazón el ver a tan hermosa criatura en todo su esplendor. Se acercó lentamente a la ropa de la supuesta Tennyo, que no era otra más que la vampiresa Kikyou, y busca el supuesto chal. Para casualidad, Kikyou usaba algo similar, era una tela no muy conocida en Japón, suave y transparente, una prenda larga que ella enrollaba en sus brazos haciendo adorno al moverlos, al encontrarlo el joven lo toma, está por huir con el cuando observa algo.

Kikyou nada en el estanque, parece danzar en el agua, parece ser una misma con el agua… su cabello juega a nadar sobre la superficie, sus manos hacen danzar a la bruma, su respiración llena de más bruma el lugar, el viento sopla haciendo desprender pétalos de cerezo que bailan en derredor a la Tennyo, entonces el joven no se atreve a marcharse.

Kikyou ha notado su presencia, se acerca a la orilla del estanque. El joven siente que su corazón va a salírsele del pecho, entre la niebla del estanque la mujer está frente a él sin más prenda que su cabello que húmedo cubre sus atributos femeninos, ella lo observa.

- Pe… perdone usted, Tennyo Sama –dice el joven de rodillas ante ella.  
- ¿Tennyo Sama? –a Kikyou le causa gracia que la llame así.

Lo ve detenidamente, el joven es apuesto, sus facciones son muy varoniles, sus hermosos ojos color madera la detallan completamente, su largo cabello negro como la noche parece reverenciar al joven que se ve también de un cuerpo de adonis. Vestía humildemente, unos hakama rojos blusados en los tobillos, un hitoe también rojo con mangas separadas, un kosode y un obi.

- Discúlpeme –el joven posa su vista en el suelo.

Kikyou no dijo nada y comenzó a vestirse, el joven de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la mujer que lentamente volvía a cubrir su cuerpo con sus ropajes. Una vez terminó, el joven dirigió su mirada a ella y le ofreció en su mano la prenda que planeaba robarse, ella lo vio curiosa…

- Lo siento en verdad, tome su chal. Ninguna Tennyo merece quedar atrapada en este mundo, su belleza no pertenece a este lugar. Debo confesar que al verla planee robarlo para que no pudiera volver al cielo y así se casase conmigo. Perdone usted, Tennyo Sama.

Kikyou se había ruborizado ante las palabras del joven.

- ¿Tennyo dices? No soy una Tennyo –dice mientras toma su chal y lo acomoda en sus brazos.  
- No juegue con este miserable humano, tanta belleza no puede provenir de una humana cualquiera.

En verdad me alagan tus palabras, pero no soy una Tennyo. Me llamo Kikyou, y pertenezco a la familia Taisho.

- ¿A la familia del gran palacio?  
- Así es.

El joven no podía creer que hubiese humana tan hermosa… sus ojos detallaban cada línea que dibujaba su rostro, cada trazo que definía su cuerpo.

- Dime tu nombre –no conforme con su belleza su voz también era hermosa.  
- Mi nombre es Yashae, Hime Sama.  
- ¿Hime Sama?  
- Usted debe ser la princesa del palacio. En el pueblo se rumora que son tan poderosos que no se mezclan con nosotros, al único que hemos logrado conocer es al señorito Miroku.

Kikyou está emocionada, es la primera vez que habla con un humano.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento –dice el joven mientras se pone de pie, ve cara a cara a Kikyou-. En verdad parece una Tennyo –se acerca un poco a ella y estira su mano para tocar su rostro. Ella por impulso intenta alejarse-. No por favor, permítame constatar que no sueño, permítame saber que es real.

Su tibia mano toca la fría mejilla de Kikyou, por vez primera ella siente en su pecho un latir acelerado y siente su cuerpo estremecerse. Qué diferente era la caricia de ese humano a las caricias recibidas de su familia, ni siquiera la mano de Miroku desprendía esa calidez. Al ver los ojos del joven sintió una opresión en el pecho, sintió todo dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Se alejó del muchacho, no sabía qué había sido eso. Sus poderes espirituales le avisaban de algo, sin embargo ella no supo distinguir qué. Brindó una sonrisa al joven y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

El joven no quiso importunar más, cuando ella comenzó a alejarse empezó a pensar con más claridad y cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había espiado mientras se bañaba a la princesa del palacio, si ella decía algo a sus padres lo matarían, sin embargo su rostro no cambió de expresión, pensó que valdría la pena el castigo de la muerte a cambio de haber disfrutado de la belleza que en cada centímetro del cuerpo de esa joven había.

Kikyou por su parte llegaba a casa, iba confundida, había estado cerca de un humano; había hablado con un humano; había sentido el tacto de un humano. Si antes se preguntaba de la existencia de su especie, ahora más lo hacía, por vez primera sentía el roce de un humano, y eso le había agradado. Aunque también había sentido algo más y eso le preocupaba.

- ¿De dónde vienes Kikyou? –habla la molesta voz de Sesshoumaru.  
- Me asustaste –dijo volteando a ver el árbol donde estaba recostado su hermano.  
- No has respondido a mi pregunta.  
- ¿Acaso no lo vez? –Kikyou trataba de disimular, temía que el olfato de su hermano le revelara que había estado cerca de un humano-. Fui a bañarme.  
- Sabes que es luna llena, es peligroso que andes fuera. En noches como esta somos tan débiles como un humano.

Al escuchar sus palabras se sintió más tranquila, no podría oler el aroma tan peculiar que su mejilla tenía impregnado. Aunque también seguía preguntándose la razón. Caminó hasta el árbol y se sentó junto a su hermano.

- Sesshoumaru… -su voz sonaba triste y nostálgica a la vez-. ¿Por qué yo no siento esa debilidad de la que todos hablan?

Sesshoumaru la vio con mirada que parecía no transmitir emoción alguna. No era la primera vez que Kikyou le decía eso, además de que había podido constatar que Kikyou en realidad no era afectada por la luz de la luna llena, ella podía transformarse aun bajo su influjo.

- Sigo sin tener respuesta acertada para esa pregunta Kikyou. Lo único que se me ocurre es que la Shikon no Tama te protege de la influencia de la luna, pero si no la llevaras siempre contigo, seguramente serías en estas noches tan débil como todos.

El silencio reinó largo rato, entonces Kikyou recostó su cabeza del hombro de su hermano, él la abrazó. Cuánta calidez desprendía su corazón al abrazarla, ella era todo para él, sabía que antes de nacer Kikyou su vida no tenía un sentido, no tenía un propósito por el cual estar ahí. A pesar de que Kikyou ya era una mujer, él seguía recordando nítidamente la mirada inocente que lo hipnotizó cuando siendo una bebé la vio por primera vez. Para él Kikyou seguía siendo una niña, su niña, su pequeña hermana. No estaba seguro de cuánto viviría, sólo tenía la certeza de que el tiempo que kami le permitiera vivir, él viviría para protegerla, nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

Ambos comenzaban a dormirse, la calidez de sus cuerpos mutuamente se brindaban confort y descanso.

Una voz los despierta, era la voz de su padre.

- Despierten que aun no amanece.

Kikyou sonríe, se separa de su hermano y camina hasta su padre.

- Discúlpeme padre, había olvidado que estaba en casa –dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.  
- Son de las pocas noches en que me quedo aquí. Hija creo que es hora de comer.  
- Sí padre, ya vamos –voltea a ver a su hermano-. ¡Sesshoumaru ven!

Él sólo sonríe vagamente recordando su sorpresa cuando ella lo nombrara por primera vez, se pone de pie y camina con ellos al interior del palacio.

Kikyou ahora maneja un tipo de telequinesis, con ella sostiene en el aire la perla mientras lentamente mana la sangre que llena una a una las copas de los vampiros. Los veía a todos, los veía disfrutar de la sangrada sangre, la sangre que era su vida misma, la sangre que sólo de sus manos podían obtener. A veces la rutina la ahogaba, a veces sentía que eran seres que no debían existir, ni siquiera habían más seres como ellos, no tenían futuro, no había para ellos una esperanza de tener algo más en el mundo.

Sólo tenían la certeza de la eternidad, su larga vida les permitiría conocer el distante futuro al que los humanos de esa época no tendrían derecho, incluso ya habían dejado atrás a muchos de ellos. Ella tan sólo, la más joven de la familia, tenía ya ciento veinte años, Miroku igual, Sesshoumaru ciento cincuenta, su madre seiscientos veinte, la mujer blanca setecientos, Náraku tenía ochocientos cincuenta, mientras que su padre rondaba en los mil.

Conocía la historia de su familia, sabía que eran antes de su nacimiento predadores que vivían a expensas de arrancar la vida a los humanos. No cabía en su mente imaginarse a un humano agonizando mientras ellos seguían prendados a su cuello succionando la última gota de su sangre, se le hacía aterrador, pensaba que ellos eran una abominación, demonios viles en toda extensión de palabra. Ahora gracias a ella y a la Shikon no Tama ya no cobraban vidas humanas, pero aun así siempre meditaba en la razón de ser de ellos, los mencionados como viejas leyendas en los humanos, los Kuei Jin.

La noche de la debilidad Kuei Jin había pasado ya, la mañana tocaba las puertas, lo mismo que fuera del palacio…

Los vampiros que apenas se habían resguardado en sus ataúdes despertaron abruptamente, estaban asustados, ¿quién llamaba a sus puertas? No podían levantarse a abrir y eso sería muy sospechoso. Sólo Miroku pudo hacerlo, el dhampiro de la familia.

Caminó lentamente, no tenía ninguna prisa, la curiosidad lo movía pero aun así fue cauteloso. Abrió la puerta del jardín.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? –dijo examinando al joven que se encontraba inclinado ante él.  
- Perdone joven Miroku.  
- ¿Me conoces?  
- Sólo de vista señor.  
- Dime tu nombre y a qué has venido.  
- Me llamo Yashae mi señor, y he venido a preguntar por Kikyou hime.

Los ojos de Miroku se crisparon, era normal que conocieran su nombre, los vampiros decidieron que él saliera a la aldea y que de vez en cuando entablara conversación con alguien para que así supieran algo de ellos como familia rica, ¿pero Kikyou?, a ¿Kikyou cómo podían conocerla?.

- ¿De dónde conoces tú a Kikyou?

El joven sintió el peso de la mirada de Miroku, no tenía idea de cómo se había atrevido a ir al palacio a preguntar por ella, ni siquiera había pensado qué respondería ante la pregunta que Miroku le hacía, que era obvio que le preguntarían eso. ¿De dónde un aldeano como él conocía a la princesa Kikyou? Ahora se sentía completamente estúpido.

- Te hice una pregunta. ¿No vas a responder?  
- Yo… lo siento –se pone de pie-. Disculpe pero no puedo.

Miroku sabía que el joven no era malo. Sólo que le sorprendía en grande manera que conociera a Kikyou, ella era el tesoro de la familia.

- Ella aun duerme, como habrás notado apenas acaba de amanecer –le dijo Miroku amablemente.  
- Es verdad, soy un tonto. Era muy noche cuando la vi, es lógico que esté dormida –murmuró el joven.  
- Perdón, ¿cómo dices?  
- No, nada. Discúlpeme joven Miroku. Ya me voy –se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse.  
- ¿Quieres que le dé un mensaje cuando despierte? –cuando dice eso el joven voltea con una sonrisa.  
- Por favor. Sólo dígale que Yashae quiere verla una vez más, que la esperaré en el mismo lugar.

El joven se marcha. Miroku se queda sorprendido, camina hacia su ataúd.

Sin abrir el suyo, escucha a Náraku preguntarle…

- ¿Quién era y qué quería aquí?  
- A… no era nadie.  
- ¿Cómo que nadie?  
- Nadie importante, sólo un monje diciendo que había una nube negra en este palacio.  
- Iluso, nosotros somos la nube negra.

Ya no dice nada más y se duerme.

Al caer el atardecer Miroku se pone en pie, se dirige hacia la habitación de Kikyou. Al llegar abre el ataúd de Kikyou. Se veía tan hermosa… de verdad que era el ser que más amaban todos.

Se agacha ligeramente para llamarla al oído.

- Kikyou… -le susurra-. Bonita… Kikyou despierta.

Lentamente abre los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa Miroku? ¿Por qué me despiertas?, apenas cae la tarde –cierra su ataúd.  
- Sí, apenas cae la tarde por lo que todos duermen y te puedo decir… -dice con tono divertido-. Que te vino a ver Yashae.

Como un relámpago, Kikyou abre la tapa de su ataúd y se incorpora.

- ¿Qué dijiste?  
- No creo que sea importante. Me retiro prima, duerme otro rato –comienza a salir de la habitación.  
- ¡Espera! –sale rápidamente del ataúd y corre hacia Miroku-. Dime qué dijo…  
- Bien, ya caíste. Ahora me vas a decir quién es ese humano.

Kikyou casi queda petrificada, había caído en el juego de Miroku, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Suspiró… desde niños Miroku siempre la hacía caer en sus trampas. Miroku se acercó a Kikyou, la abraza, toma con sus manos el rostro de Kikyou y pega su frente a la de ella clavando sus ojos de mar en su mirada chocolate.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –le dice-. No tengas miedo de hablar conmigo, eres como mi hermana.  
- Yo también…  
- Ssshhh –la interrumpe-. Lo sé, sé que también me vez como un hermano, pero, el detalle es que este hermano tuyo, no es gruñón, no es obstinado, y no tiene cara de pocos amigos –ante estos halagos a Sesshoumaru Kikyou sonríe-. A mí puedes confiarme lo que quieras porque puedes tener la certeza de que te escucharé primero para luego entenderte.

Ella sabía que él tenía razón, no es que Sesshoumaru fuera malo, pero la sobreprotegía demasiado, no la dejaba siquiera hablar y la regañaba sin saber sus motivos, como la vez en que acompañó a Miroku a ver a su madre.

- Vamos afuera y me platicas ¿de acuerdo?

Se dirigen al jardín.

- Dime Miroku, qué te dijo.  
- Nada en realidad. Vino a tocar al palacio esta mañana, abrí, como sabes soy el único en la familia que puede enfrentarse al sol.  
- Sí y no sabes la envidia que me da.  
- Abrí y le pregunté qué quería, preguntó por Kikyou Hime –Kikyou sonríe-. Le pregunté de dónde te conocía y no me respondió. Ya se iba y le dije si quería dejarte un mensaje y dijo "sólo dígale que Yashae quiere verla una vez más"

Kikyou permanecía con mirada perdida…

- Ahora te toca decirme de dónde lo conoces. Es humano, no sabía que tenías contacto con ellos.  
- Y es que no lo tengo, lo de Yashae fue una casualidad.  
- ¿Una casualidad? Por una casualidad un humano como él no se arriesgaría a ir a tocar a un palacio buscando a la princesa de ese palacio.  
- A… ¿a qué te refieres con un humano como él?  
- No lo digo malintencionadamente, pero pertenece a la clase más pobre de la aldea, por eso me sorprende.

Ella quedó pensativa y decidió contarle las cosas a Miroku, tal y como ocurrieron. Le tenía la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo y sabía que le daría un buen consejo.

- No se me hace correcta la manera pero admito que debió ser tierno. Quedó tan impactado creyendo que eres humana que decidió venir a buscarte. Es lógico que no hay una humana tan hermosa como tú, eres una vampiresa.

La mirada de Kikyou se torna triste.

- Qué te pasa bonita…  
- Miroku, es la primera vez que me siento especial por mí, que a alguien le intereso no porque depende de mí sino por lo que vio en mí y resulta que lo estoy engañando.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
- Soy como una Tennyo ante sus ojos porque soy vampiresa y ninguna humana es tan bella como una vampiresa, pero si hubieran más vampiresas seguramente habría alguna más bella que yo. No soy tan especial en realidad.  
- No digas tonterías. Eres hermosa Kikyou, entre las vampiresas serías la más bella.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes si no hay más?  
- Conozco a dos más y no hay punto de comparación a pesar de que son hermosísimas.  
- Mi mamá y…  
- Ajá… son hermosas no lo niego, pero tú… tú eres más, mucho más bella que ellas.  
- Gracias Miroku.  
- Y… ¿vas a ir?  
- ¿Cómo?  
- ¿Irás a ver a Yashae?  
- No lo sé.  
- El joven parece haberse enamorado de ti.  
- ¿Enamorado? –la mirada que tenía en ese momento dijo a Miroku que no entendía de qué hablaba.  
- Sabes lo que es el amor.  
- Sólo por definición.  
- Pues pronto sabrás como se siente.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Oye, si vas a ir a verlo ve antes de que Sesshoumaru venga aquí o no te dejará salir.

Kikyou le sonríe y se marcha hacia donde la noche anterior viera a Yashae. Sus pensamientos son confusos, si anoche ese joven la había inquietado, ahora más. Había tenido el valor de ir a buscarla. Ella tenía cierto temor, por tanto llego al lugar usando deslice de sombras, el joven no podría verla. Llegó al lugar y él estaba ahí, sentado con una pierna estirada y en la otra que permanecía flexionada recargaba uno de sus brazos mientras en el otro sostenía el resto del peso de su espalda.

Tenía una mirada triste, perdida, seguramente recordaba el rostro de ella, de la Tennyo humana a la que esperaba. Kikyou sintió temor y no se dejó ver por Yashae. Cuando la madrugada envejecía Yashae se fue. Kikyou sintió su corazón detenerse al ver la cristalina mirada del joven, una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Lágrimas… ese aroma a sal que provenía de esa gota de agua cristalina que resbalaba de esa triste mirada la inundaba de tristeza. Era la primera vez que veía lágrimas.

- Qué iluso soy. Jamás vendría.

Comenzó a alejarse del lugar, Kikyou sintió un impulso en su ser que la orillo a ir tras él, claro, ya dejando su transformación de sombra.

- ¡Yashae! –gritó.

El joven se detuvo sorprendido, era ella, la voz de la hermosa Kikyou. Volteó y sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Vino! ¡Tennyo Hime! –la abrazaba fuertemente.

Kikyou se sentía desbordar de emociones nuevas, un humano la abrazaba. Por vez primera alguien que no era de su familia la abrazaba.

- ¡Perdóneme! –exclamó el joven al darse cuenta de la situación-. Es que pensé que no vendría.  
- No es fácil salir de casa.  
- Gracias por venir Kikyou Sama.  
- Por favor deja de tratarme con tanto respeto. Sólo llámame Kikyou.

El joven se sentía feliz, hablaba con ella, con la hermosa mujer que no le había permitido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Ambos estaban sentados bajo un cerezo, ninguno decía nada, la sola compañía del otro hacía que sus corazones latieran a prisa. De rato en rato se veían pero volvían la vista.

- Maldición, tenía tanto que decirle. Y ahora que está conmigo no sé de qué hablar.

Kikyou lo miró. En su mente habían infinidad de preguntas que quería hacerle, sin embargo no se atrevía, todas esas preguntas parecerían bobas, cómo preguntarle ¿qué se sentía ser un humano?

- Yo tampoco sé de qué hablar contigo.

Lo comprendo. Una señorita como usted no puede tener tema de conversación con alguien como yo.

- No lo digas así. Lo que pasa es que yo no salgo del palacio, si acaso lo hago de noche.  
- ¿Se lo tienen prohibido?  
- En cierta forma.  
- ¿Cuántas personas viven en el palacio? –el joven tenía curiosidad, se le hacía muy raro que siendo un palacio tan grande no contrataran gente de la aldea para los servicios.  
- Siete en total. Mis padres, mis tíos, mi primo y mi hermano.  
- ¿Su hermano es el joven Miroku?  
- No. Ese es mi primo. Ojalá nunca te encuentres con mi hermano.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- No, por nada. ¿Sabes Yashae? Es la primera vez que hablo con un… -casi dice algo que no debía-. Aldeano.  
- No tiene amigos fuera de su familia.  
- No.  
- ¿Te molestaría si yo quisiera serlo?  
- Claro que no. Al contrario, me daría mucho gusto.

Ella vio que el cielo comenzaba a cambiar su color.

- Ya está amaneciendo –dijo tristemente.  
- Faltan un par de horas.  
- Ya debo irme Yashae.  
- Te acompaño.  
- No. Antes de ir a casa quiero bañarme –dijo algo apenada.

Los colores del rostro del joven subieron inmediatamente.

- Quería disculparme contigo por eso. Luego de que te fuiste caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho. No era mi intención espiarte, es sólo que…  
- No te preocupes, entendí que no fue culpa tuya. Pero esta vez no quiero que se repita. Iré a bañarme y luego me voy a casa.  
- ¿No te da miedo ir sola?  
- No. La noche es mi amiga.

El joven le brindó una sonrisa y se marchó. Kikyou se dirigió al estanque a tomar ese relajado baño que deseaba, aunque en realidad su intención era que su familia no detectara en ella el aroma del joven.

Su mente se sentía fresca, su pecho feliz, llena de nuevas emociones, llena de curiosidad por saber, por seguir siendo la amiga de ese joven humano. Ella no lo sabe, pero ahora está enamorada. Tal vez sonaría ridículo normalmente decir que en un solo día se pudo enamorar de alguien, sin embargo su situación era diferente. Había vivido el doble que cualquier humano promedio y jamás había tenido contacto con otro hombre que no fuera su padre, su hermano, su tío y su primo. Por eso su corazón había elegido dueño tan sólo al ver aquellas lágrimas, al ver aquella hermosa mirada de madera.

Kikyou, la hermosa vampiresa Kikyou está enamorada.

_Había comenzado a trazarse tu tristeza hermosa mía, apenas comenzabas a vivir en realidad.  
Tus sueños y emociones se convertirían en el infierno que te querría devorar.  
Kikyou, hermosa mía, pronto conocerías una gran verdad,  
verdad que para ti no existiría… si no hubieses aprendido a amar._


	11. Aoi Sora Wo Minagara

**CAPÍTULO X**

**.~*Aoi Sora Wo Minagara*~.  
[Mirando el cielo azul]**

Furioso, Sesshoumaru busca por los jardines y el palacio a Kikyou. No le agrada que salga sola, siente su sangre hervir. Su madre lo observa con un rostro de cierto aburrimiento mezclado con diversión, lo sigue a cada rincón que Sesshoumaru visita siempre alegándole que Kikyou ya no es una niña y que tiene derecho de salir a donde le plazca y con quien le plazca. Sesshoumaru no está de acuerdo, antes bien, decide ir a presionar a Miroku, tiene la ligera sospecha de que él sabrá dónde puede encontrarla.

- ¡Miroku! –grita entrando a su habitación.  
- ¡¿Qué modales son esos?! –exclama molesto Náraku.  
- Lo siento tío, pero necesito que tu hijo me diga en dónde se encuentra mi hermana.  
- Se supone que la nana eres tú, no yo Sesshoumaru –responde juguetón Miroku.  
- Dhampiro miserable, no juegues conmigo. Dime ahora mismo en dónde está mi hermana.  
- Déjala vivir. ¿No te parece aburrido saber que toda la eternidad estarás metido en este castillo sin conocer a nadie más? Déjala tener la libertad de caminar por los bosques, de sentirse libre.  
- Tú no sabes nada. Ella puede ser atacada por algún mononoke o youkai, lleva consigo la perla.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Sesshoumaru –dice Náraku para sorpresa de su hijo-. Esa jovencita es muy descuidada. No debe exponer a la perla.  
- La perla no me interesa, es mi hermana quien me preocupa. Por esa estúpida perla ella siempre correrá peligro.  
- Pues gracias a esa estúpida perla vivimos.  
- Si desaparece podemos alimentarnos de humanos, ¿cuál será el maldito problema?

Diciendo eso salió de la habitación, entendió que Miroku no le diría nada. La mujer blanca ya no lo siguió y entró a la habitación de Náraku.

- ¡Madre! –Miroku se apresuró a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Dado que ella y Sonomi lo habían cuidado desde que era pequeño, él había decidido llamar madre a la mujer blanca. Fue ella quien más se ocupó de él, Sonomi también, pero Kikyou aun era pequeña entonces y dividía su tiempo entre ambos, por eso era a la mujer blanca a quien llamaba así, muy a pesar de que a Sesshoumaru le molestase.

- ¿Sí sabes en dónde está Kikyou verdad? –le dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Sí, lo sé. Pero es como dije a Sesshoumaru, ella merece libertad.  
- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, yo no preguntaré su paradero, pero sí dime, ¿crees que está bien?  
- Sí, no corre ningún peligro.  
- Entonces no hay problema –le brinda una caricia y sonríe, lentamente se retira.

Náraku observa a Miroku de una manera especial, siente algo extraño en el pecho.

_- ¿Culpabilidad? –_no podía creer que él albergase esos sentimientos, sin embargo así era.

Sabía en su interior que él era el culpable de esa triste mirada que Miroku poseía, en cierta forma le dolía, era su hijo, su sangre, sin embargo él sabía que nunca sería digno en realidad de la palabra "padre" que Miroku le dirigía. Él no era más que una persona egoísta, no merecía al hijo que tenía. En varias, muchas, demasiadas ocasiones quiso platicar con Miroku de sus ideas, sin embargo él no mostraba el mínimo interés en ellas.

Kikyou volvía a casa por el sendero del bosque. Sus sentidos la alertaron, algo la seguía y era algo grande. Confiaba en sus poderes, pero la magnitud de esa energía la atemorizó tanto que comenzó a correr desesperada tratando de huir de eso que la perseguía, su única intención era huir, tanto así que se desvió del camino a su casa, de repente un haz de luz cruza los árboles derribando varios que tapan el camino a Kikyou.

Ya no tiene a dónde huir, sus piernas tiemblan, la energía de la perla que cuelga de su cuello se intensifica con un aura maligna, la sangre del demonio que la acosaba hacía que ésta reaccionara de esa forma, estaba muy atemorizada. Por fin logra verlo, era una especie de ciempiés gigante con colmillos enormes y un solo ojo, lanzaba energía de su boca en forma de navajas.

- ¡¡Quiero la Shikon no Tama!! –gritó el repugnante ser mientras se abalanzaba a ella.

El grito de Kikyou se propaga por el lugar.

Sesshoumaru mientras, usa su olfato para buscarla; había llegado ya al estanque pero no la veía.

- Me va a escuchar, juro que esa necia me va a escuchar -siente de repente una flecha cruzar su frente-. ¡Kikyou! –comienza a correr, algo en su interior le indicaba el camino a seguir.

Ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, de la nada, luces rojas atravesaron al animal hiriéndolo gravemente, volteó para ver de dónde habían salido aquellas luces, no podía creerlo.

- Yashae… -susurró sorprendida.  
- Youkai miserable, no te atrevas a poner tus sucias garras en ella –su voz sonaba enronquecida y llena de coraje.

Kikyou no entendía que era lo que él había usado en contra del monstruo, su olfato no podía engañarla, él era un simple humano, pero entonces ¿ese poder?, además ella pudo oler enseguida la sangre del joven, en algún lugar de su cuerpo tenía una herida.

- ¡Humano maldito! ¡Me las pagarás! –el monstruo arremetió contra Yashae, quien rápidamente corrió, llevó su mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo y volvió a lanzar aquellas luces rojas.  
- ¡Fhe! No que muy fuerte, gusano. ¿Con una mujer si te lo crees verdad? ¡A Kikyou no la vas a tocar! –el monstruo cayó algo retirado de él, las heridas no le permitían volver a levantarse.

Llegó hasta ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le dijo en un tono triste y preocupado de voz.  
- Tú… ¿cómo hiciste eso? –ella aun no podía siquiera ordenar sus palabras.  
- Es una larga historia que te contaré después, ahora debo terminarlo –al girar su rostro el monstruo ya no estaba-. ¡Maldición! –movía las pupilas de un lado a otro rápidamente tratando de buscar un indicio que le dijera por dónde atacaría el monstruo.  
- Yashae…  
- No te preocupes princesa, yo te voy a proteger.

El corazón de Kikyou palpitaba rápidamente, una sensación totalmente desconocida para ella embargaba su pecho. Se preguntaba la razón de que ese joven estuviese arriesgando su vida para protegerla. Hasta ella sentía el enorme poder de ese ser, y él, él sólo era un humano, un humano que la protegía aun a costa de su propia vida.

- ¡La Shikon! –gritó el monstruo yéndose contra Kikyou, Yashae no tuvo tiempo de volver a usar aquél poder así que sólo protegió a Kikyou con su cuerpo, ambos fueron disparados a gran distancia, pero en el movimiento Yashae procuró que Kikyou no saliese lastimada.  
- ¡Yashae! –gritó ella sobre él, se retiró de su cuerpo y comenzó a moverlo, tenía miedo, sabía de la excesiva fragilidad de los humanos, un golpe como ese podía haberlo matado-. ¡Yashae respóndeme! –un quejido de parte del joven le dijo que estaba con vida, sin embargo demasiado débil como para volver a ponerse en pie.  
- Ahora sí, ¡quiero la Shikon! –el monstruo elevó su cuerpo lo más que pudo para arremeter contra ambos, Kikyou al ver que la vida de Yashae ahora dependía de ella sólo por impulso levantó las manos, de ellas emanó una energía que creó una barrera que los rodeó.

El monstruo se impactó contra la barrera sin poder penetrarla, furioso siguió arremetiendo sin lograr nada. El corazón de Kikyou latía acelerado, tenía temor de no resistir, ese poder jamás lo había usado, era nuevo para ella. Para fortuna o desgracia suya, Sesshoumaru llegó en ese momento.

- ¡Kikyou! –el ver a su hermana ahí con esa mirada llena de temor siendo asechada por esa criatura lo llenó de ira.  
- ¡Otro más! –el monstruo creyó que Sesshoumaru sería un blanco fácil, grave error.

Sesshoumaru más enardecido que antes, lo descuartizó en cuestión de instantes. Kikyou estaba temblorosa aun, no desvanecía ese campo de energía.

- Ya pasó, puedes deshacerlo –le dijo Sesshoumaru fríamente, justo en ese instante notó la presencia del joven humano-. ¡Qué haces cerca de ese repugnante ser!  
- Él… él… -Kikyou tartamudeaba-. Él me protegió del monstruo.  
- ¡¡¿Acaso quieres verme la cara de estúpido?!! –el grito de Sesshoumaru la asustó tanto que el campo se hizo más fuerte.  
- Es la verdad, este joven usa magia y me protegió, por eso quise corresponderle.  
- ¡¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!!  
- ¡No quiero!  
- ¿Qué dijiste? –no podía creerlo, deliberadamente Kikyou le desobedecía.  
- Di… dije que no quiero. Si salgo de esta barrera me llevarás a casa sin dejarme ayudar a este joven.  
- No me retes Kikyou, ya me hartaste, he sido muy condescendiente contigo y te has aprovechado de ello –la voz de Sesshoumaru sonaba serena y con un toque de ironía, ese tono a Kikyou le erizaba todo el cuerpo. La sonrisa que tenía su hermano era una careta que escondía un coraje desbordando sus límites.  
- No es un reto, entiende por favor. Este humano me protegió y quiero ayudarlo, está herido por mi culpa.  
- ¡Ya me cansaste! –gritó furioso, hizo un látigo de veneno con el que golpeó la barrera de Kikyou cientos de veces hasta desvanecerla.

Ella entonces abrazó el cuerpo del joven con trémula mirada y cuerpo tembloroso.

- Suelta a esa basura.  
- Sesshoumaru por favor…  
- ¡Que te alejes! –diciendo esto dio un latigazo a Kikyou en la espalda.

Al recibirlo, ella pareció perder voluntad, sus brazos dejaron de aferrarse al joven, quedó simplemente de rodillas y con el cuerpo del joven sobre sus piernas.

- No quería hacerlo, pero me obligaste –se acerca a ella y la toma entre sus brazos, los ojos perdidos, su cabello casi arrastrando… lentamente volvió su vista hacia dónde dejaba a Yashae.

Maravilloso, la miraba, aun yaciendo en el suelo, con el cabello desparpajado, el rostro sucio de tierra y lágrimas la veía a través de su espesa melena y una sonrisa le decía que estaría bien.

Yashae se quedó ahí sin poder moverse, le parecía que todos los huesos de su cuerpo estaban rotos.

_- ¿Quién era ese sujeto que la obligó a irse? –_pensaba tristemente-. ¿_Será su pareja?_

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente con el precioso hilo de voz de la mujer que se había colado a los confines de su corazón.

_- Ojalá nunca te encuentres con mi hermano.  
- __¿Por qué lo dices?  
- __No, por nada._

_- Su hermano… ese sujeto debe ser su hermano._

Perdido en sus pensamientos escucha pasos lentos, el crujido de las ramas casi imperceptible le avisa que ella ha venido a buscarlo.

- ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado? –le dice la voz chillona proveniente de un cuerpo pequeño y encorvado forrado de piel casi muerta.

Yashae la observa y sonríe trémulamente, no se había equivocado, era ella.

- ¡Kaede! –grita la anciana y una niña sale de entre las sombras-. Ayúdame a poner a tu hermano en la manta.  
- Sí…

Vuelve rápidamente hacia atrás y jala a un caballo negro, baja una manta grande y con supremos esfuerzos acomoda a Yashae sobre ella, la ata a la montura del caballo.

- Ya está mi señora Urasúe.  
- Bien.

Comienzan a caminar hasta salir del bosque llegando a su pequeña choza apenas fuera de el.

- Que muchacho… así no me servirás.  
- Lo siento –dijo adolorido pero al menos ahora podía hablar.  
- Si te estoy enseñando a usar magia y te adopté junto a tu hermana sabes que fue porque me ayudarás a quitarle la perla de Shikon a los Kuei Jin.  
- Sobre eso… la perla no la tienen los Kuei Jin.  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
- Yo… encontré a quien la lleva. Por defenderla es que terminé así.  
- ¿Dices que no la tienen ellos?  
- Así es. La lleva consigo la princesa del palacio.

La mirada de la mujer cambió, había en sus ojos sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo cierta satisfacción.

_- Quién lo diría –_pensaba-. _Así que los Kuei Jin han estado frente a nuestros ojos todo el tiempo. Tenía mis sospechas sobre la familia Taisho, pero ahora este ignorante me lo ha confirmado. Ellos son los Kuei Jin, y esa mujer que tiene la perla… ya ha conocido a Yashae. Todos mis planes se harán realidad._

En el palacio de los Kuei Jin ya todos se habían marchado a sus ataúdes, Sesshoumaru llegaba con Kikyou en brazos, quien poseía en ese instante mirada tan triste y cristalina, que Sesshoumaru podía jurar que lloraba. Se dirige a la habitación de su hermana y la recuesta en el ataúd.

- Perdóname pequeña –dice al tiempo que acaricia su suave rostro-. Tú me obligas a tratarte así, desde el primer momento en que vi tus ojos me juré no permitiría que nada malo te pasase, juré te protegería siempre de todo y de todos. Eso te incluye hermana, te protegeré de todo y de todos, hasta de ti misma, y si para protegerte habré de lastimarte, ten por seguro que lo hago gustoso. No permitiré Kikyou jamás, que expongas tu vida a nada. Eres mi vida Kikyou, si algo malo te pasa no sé qué será de mí.

Kikyou ni siquiera podía dirigir su mirada hacia él, su cuerpo aun no obedecía las órdenes de su mente. Había escuchado las palabras de su hermano, se sentía mal, algo no le agradaba en esas palabras. Sesshoumaru marchó, seguro ya de que Kikyou no podría levantarse.

Ella no apartaba de sus pensamientos la imagen de Yashae, recordaba cada instante vivido hacía apenas unas horas, recordaba la gallardía de ese joven, recordaba esa última mirada que él le dirigiera, su corazón estaba angustiado, triste… ella quería saber de él. Sus ojos comienzan a ponerse pesados, no puede evitar dormir, y dentro de sus sueños...

_El bosque nocturno compañero de sus días está frente a sus ojos, pero algo extraño pasa, todo se ve diferente, todo se ve más grande, se siente indefensa, desprotegida a pesar de que siente una calidez que la rodea. Escucha voces que para su mente no tienen sentido._

_- Sonomi, nuestra niña… nuestra hija ha nacido. Ve lo hermosa que es._  
_- Sí… es muy hermosa._

_No entiende absolutamente nada, de repente escucha un llamado, alguien le pide que la mire._

_- ¡Aquí pequeña! –le dice la dulce voz._

_Ella no sabe de dónde proviene._

_- ¡Mira aquí! ¡Aquí estoy!_

_¡La luna! ¡Claro! Ella le habla, dirige su mirada hacia la blanca y hermosa luna._

_- Qué preciosos ojos tienes bella niña, color oro como el amanecer, y es una lástima tan grande que esos bellos ojos no te lo permitan ver. Te he hecho sufrir inocente, a pesar de que tu destino no será fácil, lo siento pequeña, ¿pero sabes? Te daré un regalo, un regalo que ninguno de los tuyos podrá tener jamás, te daré un don especial a ti y sólo a ti. Pero hermosa, soy la luna, y no puedo darte nada sin pedirte algo a cambio. No te preocupes bonita, no te hará falta lo que pido. Me quedaré linda, con tu mirada de oro, regálame esos ojos y yo te daré ojos que te permitan ver el amanecer, conocer ese mundo de luz que los tuyos jamás han podido ver. Te regalo pequeña unos ojos hermosos que encerrarán la oscuridad que a tu familia ha rodeado, para hacerte conocer la luz. Sí pequeña, no lo sabrás hasta que tu corazón lo desee, hasta que en verdad en tu ser exista la necesidad de salir a ver ese mundo de luz, entonces y sólo entonces este recuerdo volverá a tu mente. Algo debes saber criatura, yo no soy la luz, yo también vivo rodeada se sombras, sin embargo, el sol me regala de la suya para brillar, no soy más fuerte que él, y él… él es el enemigo de tu raza, pequeña contra él no puedo luchar. Disfruta de la luz, disfruta del amanecer, disfruta del ocaso, del hermoso cielo azul, pero cuídate de él, que si él te ve no te tendrá compasión. Cuando sus ojos todo lo ven, cuando de él nadie puede esconder, refúgiate de nuevo en las sombras, que ellas tus fieles amigas te protegerán, una vez él se haya ido vuelve a la luz. Es el pago a tu sufrir, al sufrir que siempre les he causado. Y tú, tú no sufrirás como ellos, porque eres mi elegida para ser feliz._

_Sus ojos se tornan del hermoso dorado a un expresivo color madera…_

Abre los ojos confundida, su respiración es agitada, trata de entender ese sueño, trata de saber qué significa. Cae en cuenta de que ya no está bajo el influjo del poder de Sesshoumaru. Abre el ataúd y se incorpora.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –trata de encontrar coherencia a ese sueño en el que la luna le platicaba-. Kami… ¿será verdad lo que pienso? –su sentido del tiempo le dice que seguramente ya ha amanecido-. Yo… ¿pero y si no?

Su mente sigue divagando, sin atreverse a levantarse aun.

- Tiene sentido, ella, la luna dijo que siempre nos ha causado sufrir, y que yo no sufriría porque era su elegida. Es por eso que yo no soy débil como ellos en noches de luna llena. Si eso es verdad, entonces el resto también, entonces…

Se pone de pie, se dirige a la salida, su corazón palpita fuertemente, tiene miedo de abrir la puerta.

- Debo hacerlo –cierra los ojos y corre la puerta, a través de sus parpados se cuela una luz rojiza que la obliga a cerrarlos con mayor fuerza. Da pasos lentos hacia el jardín-. Aun no muero, si no pudiera estaría muerta ya… eso quiere decir… quiere decir.

Abre de golpe los ojos y el resplandor es tal que por un momento se siente cegada, lanza un grito y se tira de rodillas al suelo cubriendo con sus manos su rostro. Lentamente todo empieza a aclararse, lentamente distingue el color tan limpio del suelo, el pasto y las flores.

- Kami… -se queda maravillada, lentamente levanta la vista hacia lo que siempre ha querido ver… el cielo.

El enorme cielo azul está frente a sus ojos, su inmensidad con ese color tan puro, con esas hermosas nubes blancas y el sol con ese brillo suave que da luz poco a poco a todo el lugar. Su corazón se siente feliz, su alma llora de alegría, y a su mente sólo puede venir una imagen, una idea… un solo pensamiento. Yashae.

_Y tus ojos conocieron la luz, y de repente te encontrabas mirando el cielo azul,  
y el día se enamoró de tus ojos, y el cielo conoció tu belleza._

_Hermosa mía el amor había traído a ti el recuerdo más antiguo de tu vida, un recuerdo sepultado por el ayer  
un recuerdo que literalmente llenaría de luz y alegría tu vida,  
o al menos era eso lo que tú creías._


	12. Himitsu

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**.~*Himitsu*~.**

Qué cálida la suave caricia del sol; era increíble el hermoso color del cielo. Cuántas ocasiones no había tratado de imaginar ese color tan hermoso que Miroku había tenido que describirle un millón de veces. Todo parecía un sueño, el sueño más dulce de su vida, conocer el día, conocer la luz que ninguno de los que poseía la sangre real Kuei Jin podía.

Yashae seguía en sus pensamientos, por él había deseado tanto el poder enfrentarse al amanecer, así que iría a buscarlo, sí, eso haría.

Guiada por la nitidez de sus recuerdos caminó al lugar en dónde durante la noche había sido atacada por ese ser, ahí su olfato la ayudaría a encontrar la esencia del joven.

- Yashae… -susurró al llegar y no sentir su aroma-. Estoy segura de que este es el lugar –escanea con la mirada el derredor, no estaba equivocada, los árboles que el monstruo derribara seguían ahí, incluso la huella en el suelo que dejara el monstruo al caer las veces que Yashae lo atacara y la huella de la barrera que había creado para protegerlo.

Su triste mirar se pierde en el vacío con la fija idea en su mente de encontrarlo, cierra los ojos, respira profundo… se sumerge en la multitud de olores que rodean el lugar, todo lo sentía diferente, no era igual para ella sentir los olores de la naturaleza rodeada del día, los tenues rayos de luz sobre la hierba y las hojas de los árboles hacían diferentes los aromas, todo la confundía. Su corazón sin embargo sólo pensaba en él, Yashae era lo único que le importaba, y entre los maravillosos aromas que ahora descubría sólo una esencia sacudió sus sentidos…

- ¡Lo encontré! –sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Apenas y lograba distinguirla, era tan suave y casi se perdía.

Echó a correr desesperada por el sendero que la guiaba hacia él, a medida que avanzaba los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al sentirlo cerca. Por fin estuvo a unos cuantos metros de esa casita hecha de frágiles tablas de madera en donde esa esencia que amaba y hacía vibrar todo su ser se intensificaba. Con pasos temerosos y suaves se acerca, siente una esencia similar que no es la de Yashae sino la de alguien más que se encuentra con él y otra que le indica que alguien más vive ahí, pero que es tan baja que sabe que no se encuentra.

- _¿Entro?... Pero hay otra persona, quizá no debería… ¡No! Llegué hasta aquí para verlo, y no me iré sin hacerlo._

Decidida llega hasta el marco de la puerta que no tiene más que una gruesa piel de animal como cortina, sus finas manos la hacen a un lado para poder pasar, ve a una niña dormida en el quicio del pasillo que conduce a otra habitación.

- _Esta pequeña huele como él… debe ser su hermana _–pasa al lado de la pequeña, con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Recoge un poco su vestido dejando ver sus blancas piernas para que no roce los brazos de la niña.

Por fin, el limpio aroma de Yashae con esa intensidad que le dice que está ahí, entra a la habitación, el joven también duerme. Ella lo ve y siente una opresión en el pecho, sus heridas ya habían sido curadas pero ve que fueron demasiadas, corre hasta él y lo abraza de súbito provocando que el joven despierte exaltado.

- ¡Pero qué! –más al ver esos largos y sedosos cabellos negros cubrir aquél pequeño cuerpo que se aferra al suyo con fuerza, su corazón parece detenerse-. ¿Es posible? Eres…  
- ¡Yashae! –dice levantando el rostro dejando ver esa carita tan linda con una expresión de dolor.  
- Kikyou hime –susurra mientras inevitablemente acaricia ese rostro tan bello.  
- Perdóname Yashae, por mi culpa estás así, perdóname por no ayudarte anoche, mi hermano me obligó a irme con él, perdóname por favor.  
- Pero… preciosa no te preocupes –le sonríe-. Estoy bien, lo que hice anoche lo volvería a hacer si te encontraras en peligro.  
- Yashae…  
- Lo que ahora me sorprende es… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Jamás nadie ha visto a la princesa del palacio, me dijiste que no te dejan salir, que te escapas por las noches.  
- Eso no importa Yashae, yo necesitaba verte, por ti me he enfrentado a la luz del sol, por ti Yashae, por ti.

El joven no entendía sus palabras, la confusión lo llevaba a preguntarle la razón de esas palabras sin sentido pero algo que no esperaba hizo que olvidara sus intenciones, que olvidara todo para entregarse por completo a un instante que desde que la viera por vez primera había deseado, pero que casi podía jurar jamás sucedería.

Kikyou sintió sus venas arder, algo dentro de ella le ordenó tomar entre sus manos el rostro del joven para luego guiarlo hacia el suyo. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir tan lentamente que podrían jurar se les detuvo en el momento en que sus labios se rozaron. Yashae abrió los ojos enormes, ella en cambio los cerró para disfrutar de esa mágica sensación jamás antes vivida; él después de unos segundos en que el shock no le permitiera moverse cerró los ojos lentamente, pasó sus dedos entre la melena de ella y con su otro brazo la jaló hacia él para sentarla en sus piernas, la abrazó y continuó besándola, besando a la Tennyo. Ella poco a poco comenzó a abrir más sus labios para dar paso al dulce néctar que la boca de Yashae le ofrecía y que parecía erizarle la piel, sus labios temblaban, su cuerpo se estremecía, él abrazándola acariciaba con una mano su espalda y con la otra su cabello, simplemente no podía creer que fuese real.

Si por ellos hubiese sido jamás separan sus labios, era un momento tan mágico que habrían deseado conservarlo para siempre, sin embargo no era posible, el aire comenzaba a hacerles falta y lentamente fueron dejando morir ese mágico beso, el primero que daban por ambas partes.

No sabían qué decir, sólo se miraban, los ojos de Kikyou volvieron a expresar tristeza, bajó la mirada, él tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirarle nuevamente, pego su frente a la de ella clavando sus ojos oscuros en su triste mirar.

- Gracias… Tennyo Hime –le dijo con un tono impregnado hasta el último decibel de ternura.

Kikyou sonrió, él la seguía llamando Tennyo.

- Yashae… yo… -ahora que había besado al joven estaba sin palabras.  
- No diga nada, hermosa Kikyou.  
- Tengo que hablar, Yashae tuve mucho miedo de que te pasara algo malo.  
- Yo tuve más miedo, pero miedo de perderte.  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
- Tuve miedo de que ese repugnante ser arrebatara de tu cuerpo la chispa divina que te obliga a abrir esos hermosos ojos tuyos que me cautivaron y que no los volviera a ver jamás.  
- Yashae…  
- Por eso rompí las reglas.

Esa frase sacó de sí a Kikyou, ¿a qué se refería?.

- Anoche me preguntaste algo, y te debo una respuesta.  
- ¿Te refieres a los poderes que usaste?  
- Garras de fuego. Es magia mezclada con mi sangre.  
- ¡¿Cómo?  
- Kikyou… hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de que me obliguen a callar.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
- Esta casa en la que vivimos mi hermana y yo, pertenece a una mujer de nombre Urasúe. Cuando nuestros padres murieron mi hermana tenía apenas un año y yo no sabía qué hacer, esta mujer nos dio techo y comida a cambio de que yo me comprometiera a obedecerle en todo.  
- Yashae…  
- Que te conociera fue un milagro, pero el que lleves contigo el objeto que Urasúe quiere es una casualidad que no me agrada en lo más mínimo.

Los ojos de Kikyou se crisparon.

- Urasúe me ha estado entrenando para ser fuerte, hizo un hechizo a una herida que tengo que nunca se cierra, para que pudiera usar mi sangre como un arma. Esas son las garras de fuego que usé anoche, no eran otra cosa que navajas hechas de mi sangre. Ella me ha entrenado para robar a los Kuei Jin la perla de Shikon.  
- _Acaso… ¿Acaso él lo sabía? ¿Por eso se acercó a mí? _–su corazón se constriñó al pensar aquello.  
- Pero nunca ha dado con ellos, así que no he podido cumplir esa orden para que me libere ahora que he crecido y que me puedo valer por mí mismo. Sin embargo anoche me di cuenta que quien tiene ese objeto eres tú, tú y no los Kuei Jin.  
- _No lo sabe –_su alma volvió a su cuerpo.  
- Habría guardado silencio, no quiero que ella me obligue a nada, pero anoche en medio del delirio que me causó el dolor de las heridas se lo dije.  
- Yashae…  
- No tengas miedo, ni desconfíes de mí, yo no te haré daño, te lo juro, y ahora menos que nunca. Te lo he contado antes de que ella me pida silencio, y si me pide quitártela te juro que no lo haré, porque si la llevas tú, es por algo.  
- Yashae… -ella recuesta su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del joven.  
- Kikyou tú…  
- Dime.  
- ¿Quieres ser la mujer de este hombre humilde que no tiene nada que ofrecerte pero que jura trabajar siempre muy duro para ti?

Kikyou no entendió sus palabras, sólo comprendió le pedía fuera su mujer, su mujer como lo era su madre de su padre.

- No sabes el tiempo que mi corazón ha estado esperando un dueño, Yashae yo no necesito nada más que estar junto a ti.

Los ojos del joven se llenaron de alegría, y en verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo Kikyou llevaba sola, sola sin tener a quien amar, si tan sólo lo hubiese imaginado su dicha no habría conocido límite.

En el palacio mientras tanto, Miroku, sensible a los sonidos del día había escuchado ese grito que Kikyou lanzara. De inmediato se puso en pie, era imposible que Kikyou estuviese despierta a esa hora, sin embargo él conocía muy bien la rutina de los días y ese grito no encajaba, se dirigió a la habitación de Kikyou, apenas al entrar su corazón comenzó a latir a prisa, el ataúd de ella estaba abierto y se veía que no estaba en él.

- ¡Kikyou! –dijo exaltado y salió corriendo hacia el jardín, que era el lugar al que se repetía una y otra vez debió ir primero.

Podía sentir el aroma de ella, fresco entre la hierba.

- Es imposible, ella no podría salir a esta hora, no puede ser.

Comienza a seguir el aroma de ella, sudando frío a cada paso, era imposible, sencillamente imposible, cómo podía ser.

- La casa de la bruja. ¿Qué hace Kikyou en la casa de la bruja Urasúe? –sus sentidos se habían perdido ya, Kikyou lo había confundido, ya estaba desorientado, no recordaba que era de día.

Respetuoso siempre de los actos de Kikyou, muy a pesar de que le preocupase lo que hacía aguardó a que ella saliera, sin embargo eso no pasaba y a lo lejos sintió el aroma de la anciana que se acercaba.

- No puedo esperar más –entró a la casa a buscarla-. ¡Kikyou!

Apenas escuchó su nombre dio un salto del susto, Yashae también estaba temeroso de que la reprendieran por causa suya.

- Miroku yo…  
- Tienes mucho que explicarme linda, pero será después. Es peligroso que estés al alcance de Urasúe, ella se acerca, vámonos.  
- Me tengo que ir Yashae –le dijo dulce.  
- Descuida, lo comprendo.  
- Vendré a verte de nuevo esta noche.

Marchó con Miroku dejando a un Yashae con el corazón emocionado. Y apenas se hubieron marchado la anciana llegó.

- ¡Despierta Kaede! No es hora de estar durmiendo.

La pequeña se incorpora inmediatamente.

- Lo siento mi señora.  
- Tu hermano, ¿sigue dormido?  
- Sí mi señora, aun duerme.

La mujer se dirigió a la habitación.

- ¡Despierta!  
- ¿Qué pasa? –Yashae fingió despertar.  
- Pronto estarás recuperado, así que presta atención. Primero que nada, ni una palabra a la princesa Taisho de que estoy en busca de la Shikon no Tama.  
- Ni una palabra. _Menos mal que ya se lo he contado, de lo contrario… _  
- Siendo que no son los Kuei Jin quienes tienen la perla sino ellos, los planes cambian. No será necesario usar violencia, simplemente enamorarás a la princesa y luego, cuando ya tenga plena confianza en ti se la pedirás y me la entregarás.  
- ¿Usted quiere que yo le robe la perla?  
- Si se niega a dártela lo harás.  
- Lo que me pide es…  
- Es poco para todo lo que les he dado a ti y a tu hermana.

Yashae guardó silencio, sabía que no haría tal cosa, pero se sentía impotente al no poder revelarse ante Urasúe.

En el bosque mientras tanto, una Kikyou con cara traviesa se divertía ante la estupefacción de Miroku.

- ¡¿Pero es que tú? ¡¿Cómo rayos?  
- Tranquilo, haber mira, te explico…

Miroku no podía creer la historia de Kikyou, de no ser porque la veía ahí, casi a medio día es que lo aceptaba, si ella se lo cuenta antes para nada la deja arriesgarse a probar y mucho menos le cree, la habría tomado a loca.

- Pero tengo dudas Miroku, la luna dijo algunas cosas que no entendí.  
- Sí, y aun así saliste, eres una imprudente, si no llego estarías en grave peligro.  
- No entiendo.  
- La luna dijo "yo no soy la luz, yo también vivo rodeada de sombras, el sol me regala de su luz para brillar, no soy más fuerte que él, y él… él es el enemigo de tu raza, contra él no puedo luchar".  
- Sigo sin entender.  
- Kikyou, los Kuei Jin no pueden salir a la luz del día porque el sol los asesina, los convierte en cenizas.  
- Cenizas…  
- Sí Kikyou, cenizas. La luna te advierte que te cuides del sol cuando sus ojos todo lo ven, o sea, cuando está en el punto más alto.  
- Miroku yo no sé de eso.  
- El medio día, el sol está en la parte más alta y casi en ningún lugar hay sombras, es ese el momento en el que no puedes estar fuera porque morirás.  
- ¿Moriré?  
- La protección de la luna es débil, a esa hora el sol es más fuerte, sólo a esa hora debes esconderte. Saldrás nuevamente cuando el sol comience a descender.  
- ¿Pero no es mucho tiempo?  
- No, no lo es, pero tienes que cuidarte. No actúes a la ligera, y ahora vamos a casa, la hora se acerca.

Estaba feliz, Miroku la veía azorado, era la primera vez que veía a Kikyou sonreír de esa manera, su sonrisa irradiaba, era como ver los rayos del sol colando su luz entre las sakuras, eso se decía. Kikyou no pensaba en nada más que en que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder ir a ver a Yashae.

Miroku la acompañó hasta su habitación.

- Muchas gracias –le dijo ella. Miroku no comprendió.  
- ¿Por qué agradeces?  
- Por ser mi amigo –sus palabras robaron a Miroku una sonrisa.  
- Siempre bonita.

Ella se disponía a acostarse, tomó su cabello entre sus manos, le dio un par de giros y lo acomodó hacia el frente dejando descubierta su espalda, donde el escote de su vestido permitió a Miroku ver una marca que lo llenó de ira.

- ¡Qué te pasó ahí! –exclamó muy molesto.  
- Yo… -por temor a un enfrentamiento entre él y Sesshoumaru Kikyou no le había comentado lo que le había hecho-. No es nada, un rasguño que debí hacerme con alguna rama.  
- Rasguño… -dijo en un tono de ironía que no dejaba ni así esconder su molestia-. Kikyou no soy estúpido, reconocería esa marca donde fuese. Es veneno.  
- Miroku es que…  
- Sesshoumaru me las pagará.  
- No, él no me hizo nada.  
- Kikyou esa marca es de un azote, y claramente puedo ver tu piel envenenada. A ti ningún ser puede marcarte así. Podrían matarte, pero en tu cuerpo no quedaría huella, eres una Kuei Jin, y sólo otro Kuei Jin puede lastimarte de esa manera, y por si fuera poco en esta familia el único que en sus ataques puede dejar veneno es Sesshoumaru, así que no quieras verme la cara.

Kikyou guardó silencio.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Porque no quiero que te enfrentes a Sesshoumaru. Te puede lastimar.  
- Kikyou no soy tan débil como crees.  
- No es eso, pero Sesshoumaru es mi hermano, tampoco quiero que lo lastimes.  
- ¿Y él sí tiene el derecho de lastimarte así?  
- Sólo quería protegerme. Anoche cuando me atacó el monstruo él llegó a ayudarme, entonces yo me negué a volver a casa y me obligó dándome un latigazo que me dejó paralizada.  
- La potencia de su veneno –murmuró.  
- No lo hizo por lastimarme, eso te lo puedo jurar Miroku.  
- ¿Qué harás Kikyou? ¿Le dirás de tu habilidad de caminar en el día?  
- ¡No!

Miroku sonrió.

- Por supuesto que no. Al fin podré ser libre, podré caminar sin que esté pegado a mí como una sombra, al fin Miroku, al fin.  
- Eso supuse. Entonces te recomiendo que al rato no vayas a ver a Yashae.  
- Pero le dije que iría…  
- Yo iré en tu lugar y le explicaré que no puedes ir, que lo verás mañana.  
- ¡Gracias! –dijo dándole un abrazo.  
- No hay que levantar sospechas ante Sesshoumaru, que si vuelve a tocarte un solo cabello soy capaz de sacarlo al sol mientras duerme.  
- Miroku qué cosas dices.  
- Anda preciosa, duerme, duerme que yo cuidaré de ti.

Kikyou se recostó en su ataúd y Miroku lo cerró. Ella no tardó en quedar profundamente dormida, por vez primera tenía ilusiones y esperanzas, esas mágicas sensaciones inundaban sus sueños, su alma estaba sintiéndose viva, toda ella se sentía una sola con el mundo. Esas emociones de su ser no podían pasar desapercibidas por la Shikon no Tama.

Destellos violáceos escapaban por las diminutas fisuras que se creaban entre el ataúd y su tapa, y ella, ella dentro de él nadaba en luz violácea, casi rosa, rosa como sus sueños. La energía de la perla se intensificaba, muchos seres podían sentirla y se acercaban peligrosamente al palacio. Demasiados seres la sentían ahora…

- Malditos Kuei Jin… Se escondieron por mucho tiempo, pero va siendo hora de su final, una vez tenga en mi poder la perla los aniquilaré –su risa chillona se hace presente mientras lentamente se aleja, casi puede saborear el poder que emana de la Shikon no Tama.

El día transcurre… lentamente la tarde se asoma, y con las primeras sombras de la noche Sesshoumaru despierta, observa a su padre marchar, a su madre y Sonomi despedirlo, sin embargo no ve a Kikyou. Sin que las mujeres su tío o Miroku se percaten va a la habitación de Kikyou. Ella apenas comenzaba a despertar y al verlo entrar sus ojos miraron a Sesshoumaru por vez primera con seriedad.

- Creí que seguías dormida –dijo en un tono de voz que guardaba un poco de nerviosismo.  
- Tu veneno es fuerte, pero yo lo soy también –le respondió con la misma seriedad de su mirada.

Era la primera vez que la voz de su hermana sonaba tan hueca para con él, Sesshoumaru sintió su pecho oprimirse.

- Quiero disculparme contigo, no debí golpearte.  
- Cierto, no debiste –dice mientras se pone en pie.

Sesshoumaru se le acerca al ver la marca en su espalda.

- El veneno aun sigue lastimándote –dice tristemente.  
- Duele un poco, pero no es nada, ya pasará –su voz sonó más serena.  
- Desnuda tu espalda.

Kikyou lo miró desconcertada y un poco temerosa.

- ¿Por qué me vez así? Sólo quiero curar el veneno, además soy tu hermano.  
- No hace falta, está bien así –giró su rostro y se disponía a salir.

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano.

- Déjame curarte, sé lo doloroso que es mi veneno, por favor permíteme remediar un poco de la mala impresión que sé ahora tienes de mí.  
- E… está bien.

Ella bajó lentamente las mangas de su vestido, este quedó detenido en sus caderas dejando ver a Sesshoumaru su esbelta figura. Ella cubría sus pechos con sus brazos y se inclinó sobre el ataúd para que Sesshoumaru curase su herida. Él no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la poca belleza que pudo admirar en el cuerpo de su hermana, siempre había sabido que era hermosa, pero apreciar parte de su desnudez lo hizo embelesarse. Su piel color perla era tan hermosa, parecía resplandecer, las curvas de su cuerpo eran difíciles de esconder.

Enterró ligeramente sus garras en la marca del latigazo que le diera, qué pesar para él haber lastimado el cuerpo tan hermoso de su hermana, lentamente el veneno desaparecía, Kikyou pudo sentirlo.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó curiosa. Sesshoumaru adoraba ese tono en ella.  
- Mis garras absorben nuevamente el veneno, una vez termine la marca se quitará, no quedará rastro alguno en tu hermosa piel.

Kikyou no dijo nada. Sesshoumaru terminó de absorber el veneno, y colocó su mano extendida en la espalda de ella, sentía la suavidad de su piel, hizo que Kikyou girara hacia él, ella seguía cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos, él tuvo el impulso de hacer que los quitara, sin embargo sólo sonrió, y la abrazó. Acarició su espalda, desde la nuca hasta sus caderas, quería empapar sus manos de la piel de Kikyou.

- Te quiero hermana le susurró, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de su habitación.

Kikyou quedó pensativa… miles de preguntas se formaban en su mente. Cubrió su cuerpo nuevamente y se dirigió a buscar a Miroku.

- ¿Viste a Yashae? –le preguntó apenas lo encontró.  
- Sí, justo vengo de verlo, le dije que irás a verlo al amanecer. Dice que Urasúe se va siempre en las mañanas a buscar hierbas, así que a esa hora podrás ir a verlo.  
- Muchas gracias Miroku.  
- ¿Ya viste hoy a Sesshoumaru?  
- Sí, me curó la espalda, ya no tengo marca.  
- Bueno, me alegra.

Sesshoumaru mientras tanto se encontraba caminando por el bosque pensando muchas cosas.

- _Es hermosa, Kikyou es hermosa. Soy afortunado de tener una hermana tan bella _–entre sus pensamientos se pierde hasta pensar algo diferente-. _Hace más de cien años que no estoy con una hembra, empiezo a tener la necesidad _–y a su mente llega el recuerdo…

_- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Se lo diré a tu padre.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Te duele porque la consideras de tu especie? O no, tal vez tengas miedo de que mezcle mi sangre con la de esta basura. Si es eso no te preocupes, en luna llena un vampiro no puede engendrar, la luz de la luna sabes que nos resta poder. Además, no dejé mi semilla dentro de ella.  
- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Sí, nos alimentamos de esas criaturas, pero no debes mancillarlas de esa manera. Es una mujer.  
- Mmm, ya sabía que no podías ser consciente. Lo que pasa contigo es que la consideras de tu especie. No. No es una mujer, es sólo una mocosa que no termina de crecer aun. Pero sabes, ella sí será una mujer un día, después de esta noche al saberla usada, todos la tomaran a su antojo como si de un objeto se tratase hasta que la harán parir un hijo. Y entonces sí será una mujer. A sus escasos... ¿qué serán? ¿veinte años? Mientras que tú, la vampiro que mi padre prefirió por esposa antes que a mi madre, en tus quinientos años de vida, en los trescientos al lado de mi padre, no has logrado darle un hijo. Si serás basura, eres como los humanos, no sirves para nada.  
- Eres... un...  
- Ha, y ni te atrevas a acusarme con mi padre, no de la mujer, porque entenderá que como hombre que soy, necesito descargar mis deseos en una mujer, y en ausencia de más mujeres vampiro aquí, he de hacerlo con esas basuras. De lo que acabo de decirte... ni una palabra. Si es que no quieres un día amanecer convertida en cenizas._

Un sonido de ironía escapó de su garganta antes de murmurar…

- Sonomi… ignoraba que en ese momento en tus entrañas mi adoración ya se encontraba con vida. He de agradecerte siempre la vida de Kikyou, siempre te tendré respeto por haber traído al mundo a la mujer que es todo para mí.

Su caminar se detiene al sentir el aroma de su hermana rondando cerca, se dirige hacia ella, la encuentra sentada al pie de un gran árbol.

- ¿Qué haces? –dice al tiempo que se sienta a su lado.  
- Observo las estrellas. Son tan hermosas…  
- Sí, lo son.  
- Sesshoumaru, háblame de lo que sabes.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Sí, como cuando era niña. Cuéntame de cómo vivían antes de mí, de cómo era todo antes de que naciera, cuéntame otra vez de mi nacimiento, quiero que me trates como antes.  
- No entiendo por qué lo dices así.  
- Porque antes me enseñabas el mundo, no me escondías de él. Antes alimentabas a mi curiosidad contándome todo lo que yo no conocía, me invitabas a vivir, ahora pareciera que quieres encerrarme, ahogarme… matarme en vida.  
- No he querido hacerte sentir así, sólo quiero protegerte, nada más.  
- Estemos más tiempo juntos, como antes, hablemos mucho hermano, mucho.

Sesshoumaru se sintió feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras. Estuvo con ella toda la noche, y cuando la mañana se veía nacer…

- Es tiempo de volver.

Todos en el palacio se dispusieron a dormir, menos ella, quien apenas no oyó ruido alguno salió a ver nuevamente la luz del día y con rumbo a casa de Yashae.

Los días comienzan a transcurrir, Kikyou visita al amanecer a Yashae, día tras día, se ahoga en sus besos, y regresa a casa antes del medio día a dormir, para despertar casi a la media noche e irse a platicar con Sesshoumaru, uno que otro día sale con Miroku para contarle cómo va su romance con Yashae, Miroku se siente feliz por ella.

Kikyou se siente bien, ha recuperado su vieja relación con su hermano y ahora puede ser libre de ver a Yashae sin que nadie la descubra.

Tuvo que transcurrir un mes para que Yashae se recuperara por completo, ese día quedaron de verse en el manantial en donde se conocieron. Aunque a Yashae no le agradaba recuperarse, eso significaba que ya no podía darle largas a Urasúe, debía comenzar con "el plan" para robar la perla.

- Quiero que hoy vayas a buscar a la princesa y comiences con lo que te dije.  
- No me parece correcto.  
- No estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Lo harás y punto.  
- _¡Maldición! Sería tan fácil si fueran los Kuei Jin quienes tuvieran la perla. ¿Por qué debe de llevarla Kikyou?_

Mientras tanto, en el palacio.

- ¿Kikyou estás segura?  
- Claro que sí Miroku. Lo amo.

Sin ella percatarse alguien la había escuchado.

- _Debe ser un error, es absurdo._

- Se lo diré, confío en él.  
- Yo sé que no es mala persona y que podemos confiar en él, pero me preocupa que te lastime.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- ¿No has pensado que puede tenerte miedo?

Los ojos de Kikyou se entristecieron.

- Veo que no lo pensaste.  
- No importa, es la prueba de fuego. Se lo diré.  
- Te quiero mucho Kikyou, te deseo lo mejor.

Le dio un abrazo y se fue. Aun no amanecía, pero se había citado con Yashae más temprano de lo usual. Un error muy grave.

- En verdad espero te vaya bien –murmuró Miroku, de repente sintió un golpe que lo tiró al suelo.

Apenas intentaba incorporarse cuando alguien lo tomó del cuello y lo apoyó contra el muro.

- Dhampiro miserable, ahora mismo me dirás lo que sabes. ¡¿De quién está enamorada Kikyou?  
- Su… suéltame Sesshoumaru.  
- No lo haré hasta que hables –dijo y apretó más fuerte.  
- No… no te diré na… nada.

Sesshoumaru se llenó de furia y comenzó a golpear a Miroku sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Mientras tanto Kikyou y Yashae ya estaban juntos. Ella escuchaba la aflicción de Yashae.

- No sé qué haré. No sé cómo librarme de ella.  
- No estás obligado a nada.  
- Lastimará a mi hermana si no hago lo que pide. Todo sería más fácil si la perla la tuvieran los Kuei Jin. Pero tú… tú la tienes, nunca te lastimaré. Jamás te arrebataría ese objeto.  
- Yashae… no estoy tan segura de eso.  
- ¿He?  
- Yo no creo que las cosas cambiaran en nada.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Tengo algo que confesarte.

Yashae la miró confundido.

- Te diré un secreto muy importante que puede cambiar todo entre nosotros.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? Nada que puedas decirme cambiará que te amo.  
- Yo sé que sí, cambiará, no sé si para bien o para mal, pero te lo diré.  
- Si eso quieres, yo escucho.  
- Yashae… -ella lo miraba y no se atrevía a decir nada, tenía miedo-. Esto es difícil… -sacó valor desde el fondo de su ser-. Yo… y todos los que vivimos en el palacio… no somos humanos.

El rostro del joven se mostró perplejo.

- Somos los Kuei Jin que tanto temen los de tu raza.

Yashae se quedó de piedra.

Sesshoumaru mientras tanto dejaba a Miroku en su ataúd.

- No quisiste hablar, calla entonces para siempre. Ya mismo iré por Kikyou. Tiene que explicarme.

Sin percatarse de que faltaba poco para el amanecer sale a buscarla, el coraje lo cegó.

Kikyou mientras tanto explicaba a Yashae las cosas.

- Antes de que digas cualquier cosa no soy mala, ni los míos tampoco. La razón de que la perla esté conmigo es precisamente porque mi gente no quería seguir lastimando a los humanos. Ella nos brinda el alimento que necesitamos.

Yashae no decía nada… Kikyou se le acerca.

- Si no te lo dije antes fue porque temía causarte horror. Pero sé que tienes derecho a conocer la verdad, sé que si te amo y me amas es lo justo. Así corriera el riesgo de perderte, no te engañaría Yashae.

El joven le sonríe.

- Kikyou… te amo.

Esas palabras regocijaron el alma de Kikyou.

- Hay cosas que no comprendo, pero lo único que sé por ahora es que te amo –diciéndole eso unió sus labios a los de ella.

Se abrazaron mientras se entregaban a un dulce beso que le confirmaba a Kikyou el sincero amor del joven, pero de repente.

- ¡Argth! –un latigazo se deja caer en la espalda de Yashae.  
- ¡Hi! –Kikyou se paraliza ante la enrojecida mirada de Sesshoumaru.  
- Tú, humano miserable –caminaba lentamente hacia Yashae.

Kikyou corre hacia él a intentar detenerlo.

- Sesshoumaru espera, yo te explico.  
- ¡Calla! –le grita al tiempo que le da una bofetada-. ¡Has estado viéndome la cara! ¡Te has seguido viendo con esa basura!

Yashae se retorcía en el suelo, el veneno comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

- Maldito humano, en tu estúpida existencia se te ocurra volver a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana, ni siquiera la mires. Si lo haces, te juro, te juro que te mataré sin compasión alguna.  
- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de tratarlo así Sesshoumaru! El ser mi hermano no te lo da.  
- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo. ¡Y nos vamos a casa ahora mismo!  
- ¡No iré contigo!  
- ¡¿Quieres que mate al humano?

Yashae levantó la vista, lo reconocía, era el mismo que se la llevara aquella noche.

- Sobre mi cadáver.  
- Mira Kikyou… está por amanecer, sabes las consecuencias.  
- No hables en claves hermano, le he confesado a Yashae lo que soy, lo que somos.

Los ámbares ojos de Sesshoumaru se tornan azules, sus marcas Kuei Jin aparecen en su rostro, está furioso.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?  
- ¡Porque lo amo!  
- ¡Eres una estúpida!

Justo en ese momento los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a aparecer.

- ¡Maldición! -Sesshoumaru comienza a debilitarse.  
- Será mejor que vuelvas a casa o morirás.

Sesshoumaru la observa.

- Yo puedo enfrentar la luz del día. Es algo que te explicaré esta noche. Vuelve hermano o morirás.

Sin saber detalles esa frase de Kikyou explicaba muchas de las preguntas que Sesshoumaru tenía en mente.

- Me iré, y en cuanto a ti estúpido humano, te juro, ¡te juro que te mataré!

Usa el deslice de sombras para huir rápidamente.

Kikyou se sentía fatal, corre hacia Yashae, él la mira dulcemente, ella quería llorar pero no podía, abrazó a Yashae con fuerza.

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas a muchas cosas, tenía miedo, sabía que ese día sería difícil, temía de las reacciones de Sesshoumaru, y sobre todo, la mataba de miedo la amenaza que Sesshoumaru hiciera a Yashae.

Sabía perfectamente que Sesshoumaru no jugaba, él aborrecía a los humanos y Yashae era uno, además de que ahora su secreto había sido revelado. Tenía mucho miedo.

_Y cuánta razón de temer tenías vida mía, cuánto dolor habrías de pasar…  
tu alma sangraría, tu corazón se moriría, tu vida cambiarías por no sentir jamás.  
El amor es el sentimiento más bello, sí, pero puede convertirse en tu verdugo.  
Pobre de ti hermosa mía, pobre de tu alma tan perdida.  
Y el secreto de tu raza… de tus manos ahora pendía._


End file.
